Bonded
by CindyBarnard
Summary: SS/HG. marriage law fic. The life of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger following the implementation of a Marriage Law. Will they find love? Will they overcome their obstacles?
1. Prologue

_12/12/216 - Updated_

 _A/N - Alright, just fixed some grammar/spelling issues._

 _ConCrit Welcome._

 _Enjoy!_

Hermione forced her feet to keep a jogging pace; she had to get to the Shrieking Shack!  
Yet she was so exhausted! All her energy had been sapped with the final battle. She was tired and wounded.

Yet after viewing what she just did in that pensieve, she had to get to him; Hermione had no idea why, she just felt that urgency. Harry had beat Voldemort finally not even an hour ago, and she had immediately demanded to know why he went alone into that forest earlier. He had only given her a vial, which she saw held memories; and told her to go view them.

Then he sat down next to Ron in exhaustion. And that was the moment, the moment that the first inkling of this urgency started inside her.

She quickly walked to the headmaster's old office and poured the memories and dunked her head.

Snape's memories engulfed her immediately.

After minutes when she was finished, that feeling of urgency turned into full blown waves of urgency, washing over her being. Thus she found herself running across school grounds and aparating to the shack.

Hermione tentatively walked into the still open doored shack. The wooden plank floor squeaking ominously with each step she took. Then she saw his black-cloaked figure, right where they had left him hours earlier.

Exactly how they left him.

Hermione quickly dropped to her knees next to the professor, silent tears rolling down her face. Then she noticed something, his lips had some colour in them still.

Frowning Hermione looked closer, then she saw the two empty potion bottles next to his hand. Picking one up, she saw the label for the blood replenishing potion. The other had the label for the anti-venom potion, Hermione felt her heart rate quicken as the realisation came over her.

She pressed her fingers against his throat tentatively.

Those quantity potions were not enough to save him, she knew, but they were enough to stall the inevitable until stronger variants could be administered in a course.

She felt the faint thump of a heartbeat.

Hermione immediately 'Accio'd' more blood replenishment potions, and deciding on a broader spectrum course, a bezoar stone. Minutes later they flew to her trough the open door, she grabbed them deftly. Urgently she leaned forward and pried his mouth open; she poured the potion in first and then stuck the bezoar in his mouth.

Hermione started muttering to herself, a habit she had when under stress. As anyone could witness; that had been around when she was frantically studying for exams.

"Come on professor... Please, professor... You cannot die... Come on potion work... Bezoar you better work..."

She kept muttering and feeling his pulse, she knew she had to get him to Madam Pomfrey, at least till she could get him to better healers at St Mungo. But she was scared to move him before she at least felt his breathing strengthen.

After what felt like excruciating long minutes, she felt the barely perceptible pulse strengthen under her fingers. Almost immediately followed by a very slight tinge of colour in his normally pale cheeks. His breathing, which she couldn't even notice before, also strengthened. At least now his chest had the slightest tremble, indicating his slight breathing.

That was what she had been waiting for. Encircling his chest with her arms, slightly dragging him in a more upright position against her chest, she aparated them with a pop.

They appeared on the grounds in front of the school, where there were still a lot of commotion. Wizards and witches picking their way through the rubble, finding more injured to take to the great hall, or moving dead to the others that were placed in rows on the lawn before the castle entrance.

All covered by sheets.

Hermione immediately levitated the professor and rushed inside with him floating in front of her. She was shocked on her way in at how many rows of bodies she saw.

They had to be hundreds!

And that was without all the witches and wizards that were killed during this last year. She vaguely thought that the wizarding population count in England would be severely cut down after this war. Hermione shook her head and forced her thoughts back to Snape.

She rushed into the great hall. "Harry! Harry! Quick get a healer! Anyone with experience!"

Her voice shrieked out in an almost panic. Luckily she saw several older wizards and witches rushing over to her, along with Harry and Ron.

"He's alive?" Harry stared dumbfounded, a healer imminently took charge and Hermione lowered Severus Snape to the floor.

"Yes! But just barely! I gave him blood replenishing and a bezoar is in his mouth. He was attacked by the snake of Voldemort. He has already drunk blood replenishing and anti-venom potions earlier." She spoke to the healer, informing him so that he knew what to do and where to pick up from.

The healer nodded and resumed his examination; then started taking potions from a case he had with him. Hermione sagged to her knees on the other side of Snape, taking his hand and holding it. Ron looked dumbfounded, Hermione immediately knew that he had not been informed yet of the Professor's true role in the whole war.

Harry just looked blankly.

"Hermione, why did you go back for this git?" Ron phrased it in disgust almost; Hermione just shook her head in disappointment.

Harry saved her the trouble of answering. "Ron, Snape was never a traitor. I saw his memories, Hermione did too. He is, in fact, the biggest hero in this war in my opinion."

Harry stated it simply. Ron just gaped, completely flabbergasted while Hermione just remained quiet next to the professor, never letting go of his hand.

SSHG

It was a full three days later that Snape finally woke up. Hermione sat beside his bed in St Mungo's, just like she has done since the day she found him and brought him into the great hall. Never leaving.

She could not describe it; it was as if that urgency she felt to get to him in the shack, had changed to a need to be with him. So she promised herself, she will stay by his side, till he woke up and she knew for sure he was alright.

And that was how she sat, holding his hand, that his eyes slowly opened. Hermione did not see it immediately; she was resting her head tiredly on his bed, next to their clasped hands. She felt a slight twitch of his hand that was held by hers, though.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes locked with those obsidian eyes of his. For a moment she was taken aback, never had she realised that his eyes were actually beautiful.

She cleared her thoughts though and smiled tentatively at him. He just looked back at her, his eyes as always hooded and his face expressionless. But she saw reason in his eyes, and knew he was fully aware and in his conscious mind; which meant her time with him was up.

Thus she slowly stood up. But before releasing his hand, she lifted it and kissed the palm of his hand. "Welcome back to us Professor."

Then she placed his hand back on his bed and let go of it. He got a slight frown on his face when she kissed his palm and looked at her almost searchingly. But she only smiled warmly and then turned around and left his room.

Leaving a thoroughly confused Severus Snape behind.


	2. Chapter 1

_12/12/2016 Updated_

 ** _The Law_**

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Hermione slammed the paper down on the table, glaring at the faces around her.

As if it was their fault somehow. "Don't glare at us Mione..."

Ron gulped nervously, Hermione scared him when she was like this, an unbidden memory of sixth year and killer canaries came to mind.

She only glared at Ron specifically then, Ron shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Then she started the pacing and mumbling; Harry and Ron only uncomfortably glanced at each other.  
They were all in the office of Harry, in the Auror department; he was still a junior Auror so his office was very small, meaning Hermione's pacing made it feel even more confining.

"Mione... I'm sure it will take months for them to coordinate... Maybe you can get someone by yourself before then... " Ron trailed off at her murderous look.

"Yeah Hermione, they do say that existing engagements stand, and give existing couples a month to decide if they want to get engaged... " Harry also trailed off when her murderous look fell on him.

She came to stand still with her hands on her hips, looking almost like a formidable Molly Weasley. Ron and Harry both gulped nervously this time.

"Easy for you to say! Harry, you're already engaged to Ginny, the woman you love! And Ron... You, you are going out with Trisha Buttermere and everyone knows you're going to tie the knot eventually! But for me... I'm with no one! And I am muggle born, which makes me a number one candidate!"

Hermione could barely contain herself, she was shaking. Both young men had flushed cheeks, what she spoke was the truth obviously; but before they could say something, she continued. Grabbing the paper again from the desk and brandishing it in front of their faces.

"They say they will pair muggle-borns to pure and half-bloods! Due to the rising squib birth rates!"

Harry then spoke quickly, knowing he had to at least try to explain the reasoning, even though he himself also thought the whole bonding law was bollocks. "Hermione, you know that's just part of the reason, they want to eliminate the whole prejudice thing also, which is actually good... And you know the population had dropped by forty-two percent during the war, and all the squib births have not been helping... So don't hate the ministry for at least trying to do something to save our way of life..."

Hermione then slumped in defeat in the visitor's chair. "I know Harry... But I'm the one affected here the most! And don't tell me I will find someone of lifelong compatibility within a month by myself... I couldn't even do it in years!"

Harry smiled fondly at her, knowing his logical and level-headed best friend will decide on the best course of action after viewing all aspects. She was frowning in thought, chewing her bottom lip.

"Mione... Percy said they will use the best matching methods there is, to assure absolute compatibility... If that helps..." Ron carefully patted her knee from where he sat in the visitor's chair next to her; Hermione looked down at his hand still awkwardly patting her knee.

Then she laughed. "Ron, are you trying to comfort me?"

Harry chuckled and Ron stiffly removed his hand while muttering about ungrateful women. "It's sweet Ron... Not your usual self."

Hermione grinned at him still as Harry spoke up again. "Okay guys, we need to get back to work, and Hermione, like Ron said, relax, it's probably going to take months to coordinate."

Hermione smiled absently and nodded her head, standing up she smiled and waved to her boys. "Lunch in my office today boys!"

She waited for their affirmation nods then left them.

SSHG

It was barely an hour later in her office at the Department of Care for Magical creatures that an interoffice memo flew to her. Without thought she took it and opened it, it was after all an everyday occurrence. Her eyes popped when she saw the emblem for the Department of Bonding and Matrimony.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _You are by now aware of the new Law that has been passed last week._

 _After careful consideration, it was decided that all unattached Ministry officials are to be matched first._  
 _In so doing, showing the public the acceptance and support of this law by the Ministry's own trusted workers._  
 _Therefore leading by example._

 _We request your presence for the required test on the dates of fourteen to sixteen June, which is next week. It will be held at this department._

 _Your schedule has already been adjusted with your Head of Department._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Rowena Hoppelkirk_  
 _Head for Department of Bonding and Matrimony_

Hermione just sat frozen, staring unseeingly out before her.

SSHG

"So much for your notion of them taking months to coordinate it!" Hermione was fuming.  
Again.

As agreed her boys were in her office for lunch, and once again they both sat uncomfortably and shifting around. She sat down again and just stared ahead, the anger suddenly gone from her face. She looked calculating, thoughtful.

"I will go and investigate their matching method... See if it is to be trusted... Maybe they can do what I couldn't. Find my perfect match!"

She laughed bitterly, but Harry knew that his logical friend had returned to her normal logical thinking. He sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing, Ron gave him a quizzical look but Harry only mouthed 'later'.

For Harry knew, once she was back to her logical thinking, that she would be fine, marriage law and all.

SSHG

It was on Tuesday the next week that Hermione stormed into Harry's office again. Cheeks pink and chocolate eyes shooting sparks.

"They're going to test if I'm fertile! The outrageousness is just astounding! And then, passing the fertility test, they will use the Hogwarts sorting hat! How could that possibly work? And the third test I'm not sure about... I just know it tests the magical connection between the short list candidates! Like a bloody competition!" She plumped down into the visitor chair in front of Harry's desk.

Harry frowned and then smiled comfortingly. "Well I think the sorting hat is a genius idea, what else can determine your traits and best place or person to be with, better than that mangy old hat? And, that hat had placed almost every witch and wizard in Britain, so it knows everyone's traits and personalities, making the process of finding compatible matches so much more accurately. As for the testing for a magical bond... Sound pretty thorough to me Hermione. I'd say they are using the best methods possible?"

Hermione just grunted and folded her arms. "I suppose... "

Harry smiled then stood up and came around the desk. He pulled her in for a tight hug. "Whatever happens Hermione, I'm always here for you. I also do not agree with this law, especially for your sake, but I try to not overreact to every little thing anymore and I try to see things more from other perspectives too. It helps, try that? Maybe you will then also feel better."

Hermione hugged him back, stifling a small sob. Tomorrow her testing will start, and she felt absolutely terrified.

SSHG

The next morning Hermione found herself in the Department of Bonding, along with almost fifty other witches and wizards from the ministry she recognised.

As she was sitting waiting for everything to start, she realised a hush fell over the crowds.  
Glancing up she saw Severus Snape had stepped out of the lift, right next to the seat where she sat on. He had his usual cold expression in place while he glanced haughtily almost, around at all the witches and wizards, before his eyes came to rest on her.

She was once again aware that his obsidian eyes were mesmerising. Hermione quickly glanced away from his cold probing look, then saw there were no more seats in the reception hall of the department. And so, with a sigh, shifted on her bench to make enough space for him. Indicating with her head to him to sit.

After a few tense seconds, he sat next to her. Hermione couldn't help but notice he smelled like old parchment and sandalwood. It made a pleasant combination. After a further agonisingly uncomfortable silence, Hermione just could not take it and decided to say something.

"Fancy seeing you here at the joyous event Professor." She glanced at him calmly, a polite smile on her face, contradicting her sarcastic words.

He glared down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Exuberant, is it not Miss Granger... As it is, the ministry felt that I had to be matched first too... Professedly because I am what they title a war hero-"

He cut off with a sneer. Hermione was left to no doubt what he thought about that title.  
Hermione frowned; she would have thought he'd be too old for this law? She glanced covertly at him; he was sitting up ramrod straight, looking ahead of him with slightly hooded lids.

She took in his features, okay he didn't look old she decided. Black hair, not a strand of grey, the lines around his mouth and eyes giving more of an attractive look than old. He had clear features that were strong; his body seemed lithe under the heavy robes he always chose to wear. Even his hair was not greasy anymore, she knew he did not teach at Hogwarts anymore, so maybe now that he was out of that potion steamed dungeon, his hair had improved in its condition.

The only feature really that was not attractive, was his nose. But somehow it was a part of him, and with the overall image of the man, it suited.

"It is extremely rude to stare Miss Granger." His dry voice quipped.

Hermione snapped out of her assessment with a small jump, her cheeks flushing; she mumbled an incoherent apology and looked back forward. She felt his eyes studying her now and contemplated telling him off from staring as well.

Meanwhile, as they had been sharing their exchange, names had been called in one by one to doors at the far end of the reception. Hermione was just about to open her mouth to retort to Snape about him starring at her now when her name was called out over the crowds.  
Closing her mouth again she stiffly stood up. Her lips perched thinly together and a paleness dawning on her face.

With a quick last look at her old professor, she thought he looked even paler than usual himself. Hermione then walked slowly towards the witch waiting for her in the front.


	3. Chapter 2

**_12/12/2016 Updated_**

 ** _The Test_**

Hermione was led into a small room; it had only an examiners bed and an easy chair in. As she walked into the room, she glanced at the varnished wood floor and panelled wood walls; a medi-witch stood by the bed, smiling slightly at Hermione, a clipboard with parchment and quill in her hands.

"Please, come lay down Miss Granger, I'm just to perform a quick medical checkup."

Hermione saw the witch marking off on the parchment; she just lay down without a word. The witch let go of the clipboard, yet it stayed levitated next to her along with the quill. Then withdrawing her wand from her robes she stepped up to Hermione and muttered incantations.  
Hermione felt her whole body tingling; she knew it was the diagnostics charm. Smiling again the witch spoke to Hermione.

"Well you are completely fit and healthy Miss Granger, I just need to perform the fertility enchantment also now."

Hermione frowned in vexation, did she need to be reminded of the whole fertility check? The witch was muttering again, her wand point pressed against Hermione's womb; suddenly blue sparks softly flowed from the wand tip. The witch stood up and smiled broadly.

"You're all clear Miss Granger! You can proceed through that door and wait with the rest."

Hermione took that to mean she was fertile, the witch was scribbling away on the clipboard, and then the parchment detached from the clipboard and floated behind Hermione, following her through the door; to then suddenly zoom past her to disappear into another door leading off from the corridor she was in.

Hermione saw benches lining the corridor, witches and wizards sitting on them, waiting for their next turn obviously. She sighed and sat down on the nearest one, then took the time to take in some of the other's faces.

About everyone was pale and subdued, some faces, mostly young witches who probably still dreamed of Prince Charming; were crying silent tears down their faces. But she saw the older witches and wizards, had much the same expressions on as she herself, calm, choosing to accept and make the best of it. Knowing in some twisted manner it was for the greater good once again.

Hermione chewed her lip, she was more afraid of being paired with a snobby pure-blood than anything else.

SSHG

Hermione had been sitting in that blasted queue for two hours already! Even Severus Snape had finished his medical and joined them in that waiting corridor. She had once again shifted to make space for him next to her since she saw he was still treating everyone like vermin to be sneered at. It resulted in people cowering from him and not giving him space to sit.

Hermione chuckled to herself with the thought, it seemed only she was not intimidated by him. They did not speak a word to each other, but she felt very aware of his scent and presence next to her, too aware for her comfort.

"Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione glanced up, and with another sigh, she stood up and followed the witch into another room. Once inside she saw a chair, with the sorting hat on it.

A wizard this time stood with the clipboard that had - what she now knew - her case parchment clipped on. He kept a formal expression. "Miss Granger, come sit, please. The sorting hat will assess your attributes and traits, and then from his memory banks of all past students, he will name three most suited matches."

As he spoke he had lifted the hat to hover above the chair. Hermione nodded her understanding and walked over and sat down.

"Okay, I'm ready." She mumbled it mostly to herself, though but felt the hat immediately drop on her head.

 _"Mmm Hermione Granger... I remember you very well, very well indeed. You were difficult to place, a suburb Ravenclaw, but a better Gryffindor!_  
 _Yes, Gryffindor did you well. Now all that intellect and courage, with whom shall I match you?_

 _Someone cunning enough not to be controlled by you... Someone intelligent enough as to not bore you...Someone in need of your capacity to forgive and give new chances, and someone in need of your bravery...yes I have the perfect match for you... But wait, I have to give three... So I will give the least likely first;_

Terry Boot!  
 _Now let me see the second best I would say should be;_

Draco Malfoy!  
 _And then for my perfect match, and this will be my most glorious match I say;_

Severus Snape!"

Hermione groaned. Neither of those would she ever have considered herself. Draco Malfoy? Really? That bigoted idiot would wish he was lucky enough to be matched with her. Severus Snape, that was a surprise to her, she frowned in contemplation.

"Well well well Miss Granger, this is very interesting, you're the first one to match to Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy... Let me see... Severus Snape was called third, so he is also your preferred match. Well good luck with you Miss, it's unlikely anyone else will match with him, so you're most likely going to get him then."

The wizard looked at her with pity, scribbling away on the clipboard. She just stood with her chin tilted proudly, a tinge to her cheeks. After another minute of scribbling, he finally told her to go through the other door that led off the room. Her parchment once again following her and then disappearing in the next corridor.

This corridor was like the previous one, and once again she sat and waited. Another two hours had passed, and then Snape came through again, without thinking she made space for him next to her once more.

But this time she noticed a slight harsher tense to his already stiff posture, and a quick glance that he shot her that seemed almost to be shocked. Hermione tensed herself; did the hat also match him to her?

Judging by his almost nervousness to her presence it would seem like it. Oh dear, Hermione groaned softly and closed her eyes, if the third test proved their magical compatibility, she would probably be married to him!

Her breathing hitched, she kept her eyes closed and just counted till her heart rate calmed down. Opening one eye slightly, she saw him staring at her gratingly, as if by looking at her he could obliviate her entire existence and not just memory. She shuddered, but somehow it ticked her off also.

"If you are angry at what the hat said, don't glare at me. It is not as if I got it much better you know." She kept her eyes closed, and felt him stiffen.

"Well Miss Granger, if the next test proves what that pusillanimous hat just uttered, then you will be Madam Wife." She opened her eyes to look at him; he was gauging her reaction, trying to rile her up.

So she smiled sweetly at him. "I am very aware of that fact, my, most likely, future husband of mine. I still don't glare at you, though."

Then she closed her eyes once again and leaned her head back against the wall.  
He didn't say anything, but she was aware that his eyes were still on her, but it didn't feel so harsh anymore. After another half an hour her name was called again. Standing up she went through another door, inside was another wizard, as well as four chairs, with a table in the centre.

What caught her attention was the goblet of fire on the table. But this time, it wasn't the same one as in their fourth year with the Tri-Wizard tournament. No, this one was plainer, a solid gold, and instead of blue flames, it was red flames.

The wizard smiled gently at her. "Miss Granger, please take a seat, your three matches will be here momentarily, we already flooed in Mr. Boot half an hour ago, and Mr. Malfoy was also flooed in fifteen minutes ago. I understand Mr. Snape is already here as he is also being matched today."

Hermione frowned at the kindly wizard. "Tell me, what if I match with Boot or Malfoy? Will they then not go through the whole matching test like I just did?" The wizard smiled indulgently.

"They will undergo the fertility test yes, if they fail that, you will then be matched with your second most likely match. But if the medical examination passes, then no, they won't go through the rest. You see Miss Granger, the hat will match both ways, and this goblet will do the same. So if the goblet matches you with, let's say, Mr. Boot, it also matches Mr. Boot to you. Also to fool proof it, the goblet won't match if the hat wouldn't match them too. Very complicated enchantments Miss Granger... Same with the hat, if the hat said Mr Snape and Mr Malfoy, they both got you too. Does that answer your question, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded, her brow furrowed, it sounded all very magical, yet thorough. Meaning Snape really had gotten her, she almost wanted to laugh at it all. Then she heard the back door open, and in strode a very annoyed Draco Malfoy followed by Terry Boot.

Almost immediately after them, the door she had come in from also opened and Snape billowed in. Malfoy saw her first and scowled.

"What the hell Granger, don't tell me I'm somehow one of your matches." He sneered at her, she just groaned; the kindly wizard spoke up first.

"Mr. Malfoy, you and Mr. Boot along with Mr. Snape is indeed Miss Granger's most likely matches. But I must inform you, if the hat chose you for her, then he will choose her for you too. As I just explained to Miss Granger, it is a two-way match. This goblet works the same, but instead of going according to personality, as the hat does, this goblet will match your magic now. Ensuring the best possible match is made. Now gentleman, let's get going."

He beamed broadly at them, and then pointed to the table with the goblet; on the table were torn bits of parchments and four quills.

"So you're saying, if I had put the hat on, it would also have chosen _her?"_ Obviously, Draco Malfoy was not ready to get going as the wizard had put it. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Get over it Malfoy, you're only my second preferred match according to the hat, so most likely we will not end up together."

Malfoy smirked at her, his eyes glancing between Boot and Snape in a calculating way; Snape stood frozen, his usual bored expression as he surveyed the room dismissively.

"Who is the preferred match then... I wonder... I do not think Boot; he's too timid for the likes of you... " Then his eyes landed on Snape, he laughed, even doubled over laughing.

"Severus! I can actually see that match happening!" Snape didn't move but did respond in his dry bored voice.

"Clearly this is very amusing Draco. Now be an adult and stand up straight." Draco immediately straightened himself, a grin still on his face. But he nodded to Snape in acknowledgment. He obviously respected him.

"Alright what must we do, I've wasted enough of my valuable time here already." Draco was the one who turned to the wizard and asked.

Terry had remained quiet and withdrawn in the corner the whole time. Obviously playing it smart.

"You each just write your own name on the parchment and drop them in the Goblet. Then sit and relax, as the goblet takes an uncertain amount of time to produce the match."

Without more exchanges, all four walked to the desk and did exactly that. Then they went and sat down as was suggested. Hermione and Terry sat next to each other, and the two Slytherin men sat together, exchanging some conversation in hushed tones.

They sat for about five minutes when the goblet glowed brightly, the flames heightening and suddenly amid red sparks a piece of parchment flew out, the wizard deftly caught it, smiled and read out Hermione's name.

Now they were waiting for the second one. After about thirty seconds only, the flames brightened and heightened again.

Hermione held her breath, staring intently at the goblet. The three men all sat stiff and upright, also watching the goblet with unflinching gazes. Then the sparks erupted, followed by a piece of parchment.

Then the wizard caught it, to Hermione it all felt slow and surreal.

The wizard read the parchment and glanced up at Hermione, his expression unreadable.  
Then he opened his mouth and spoke the name that Hermione knew would change her life forever.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Making the Best_**

"Severus Snape."

You could have heard a pin drop in the ensuing silence. Then Draco broke the silence with a roar of laughter.

Again. He stood up to face a deadly silent Snape, grinning widely. "Good luck sir... With that one, you'll need it."

Snape raised his usual bored eyebrow, but Hermione saw his hands clenched between the folds of his robes. He was completely and effectively hiding his emotions. Turbulent emotions.

As for Hermione, she was prepared for this, had been since the hat shouted out his name.

Secretly she had always admired Severus; he was smart, very intelligent. She respected him tremendously, the things he had to do in the war and how he never wavered, and it demanded to be respected. She diverted her attention back in time to hear Snape's response.

"Indeed. I believe your and Mr. Boot's presence will no longer be required here." That cold silky voice sounded toneless, he looked pointedly at the door the two men had entered from earlier.  
Boot wasted no time in casting quick goodbyes and rushing out. Malfoy was a bit more leisurely, taking seemingly great pleasure from the obvious tension between Snape and Hermione. Finally, with a flourish of his robes, a wide smirk, and amused eyes, he left the room.

"Well Uhm... Miss Granger, Mr. Snape, you can go now, your appointment tomorrow is at one sharp, otherwise, for the rest of the day you are free Miss Granger. ... We do suggest you spend as much free time as possible together, it would help make things more comfortable."

Hermione nodded and smiled gently at the kind wizard. "Thank you, sir, I appreciate all your kindness."

She was aware that Snape had scoffed next to her; she turned to him, pointedly raising her brow.

"Still the same insufferable polite Gryffindor." He said in response instead.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him, and then without stopping for thought she grabbed hold of his hand and started dragging him to the exit door the wizard had pointed to them.  
He followed, but she felt his hand remaining stiff and unyielding in her hand.

She just smiled satisfactorily.

The sooner she broke down the boundaries of formal malice, the sooner they could get along. And that meant she would have to be the brave one, the one that reaches out to him and guiding. Just like the hat had said, someone that needed her bravery.

They had just closed the door behind them and stood in the empty corridor that led out of the department when Snape immediately snatched his hand out of hers as if he was burned.

In truth, Hermione's hand felt burned. She frowned and looked down at her hand, tentatively flexing it; while holding his hand it was as if some current passed between them and her hand had grown hot, almost feeling like it physically burned.

Hermione was still frowningly staring at her hand when his voice reached her ears; he had such a rich yet smooth voice. "I would appreciate you keeping your appendages to yourself Miss Granger."

She didn't even move or acknowledge what he said, she was now thoroughly investigating her still hot hand, and it completely enthralled her that someone's touch could have such a physical effect.

Snape However, apparently found her lack of response annoying. "Miss Granger, I assure you, your hand is very much still in existence."

Hermione snapped her attention to him then, did he feel it too? She frowned and made a quick surreptitious glance to the hand she had held, she saw him clenching and unclenching it.

She felt certain he felt it too. So with a wide grin, she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well Severus, I'm thinking you should take me to dinner tonight."

The tall dark and imposing wizard glared at her, he seemed shocked, speechless even, his mouth was very slightly open, and his eyes bore into hers. She kept the smile and grin in place. Finally, he seemed to gather his thoughts enough to speak.

"First off, do not call me Severus, I did not give you leave to. Secondly, I do not do public places. Thirdly, I do not feel any inclination to take you out to dine."

Hermione leaned back against the wall, arms still folded across her chest. "Firstly, I will call you Severus from now on, because; I won't call you Mr. Snape, or Sir. And Professor is too severe to call my husband. That leaves Sev or Severus, but I have no wish to call you Sev, so Severus it is. Get used to it."

She grinned happily at him. And continued before he could interrupt, and by the looks of it, he seemed ready to explode.

"And secondly, I do public every now and then, us woman like to have dates you know. So you will need to learn to compromise. You do public with me, I do reclusive for you. That's how marriage works."

Now she dropped her arms and pushed back from the wall, peering intently up into his face.

"Now, thirdly, you will take me out tonight. Because we need to learn to get along. Unless you missed the memo, we are required to get married within three months. Also, we need to establish some ground rules for the impending marriage. And dinner in a nice public place, where we can't make scenes, is the perfect setting."

Hermione saw the artery throb in his forehead; she knew she was treading dangerous ground.  
After All, no one ever dared speak to him as she just did, no one ever challenged him.  
But she knew, if she did not do it now, he'd walk all over her for the rest of her life.

"You...you... You dare speak to me as thus! You... A little snip of a girl! I am not your boy child Weasley that you can control Miss Granger. Never, treat me as such again. You will regret it."

He looked deadly, and normally Hermione would back down and everyone else would probably scamper off. But she had to stand her ground, and thus claim her ground.

"Severus, I have not been a girl in a long while. You better start seeing me as a woman, and soon, for your own sake. And I will make my point, and stand my ground when I need to. You will not bully and control me in this marriage. As long as you respect me as your wife and as an equal, we will not have problems. So don't create problems Severus. And you know I'm right about my previous statements. So be the logical analytical man I know you are, and admit it and work with me, not against me."

Hermione stood watching him, he glared down at her, and neither spoke any further.  
Then he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him; at the door at the end, he just turned around and locked his obsidian gaze with hers again, but the stormy anger was gone now, now it was just his normal expressionless eyes.

"I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron at six."

Then without another second to spare he billowed out through the door, leaving a smiling witch behind.

SSHG

Hermione gave herself a last look in the mirror, she looked good.  
She had on, a slim and tight around her hips and thighs, black pants, showing her curves perfectly. And a red evening shirt, it was sleeveless, and very tight, hugging her body like a glove; her make-up was light and smokey, with red lipstick, complementing the shirt.

Her shoes were black strappy three-inch heels, her toe and finger nails also red. Her hair was straightened and hung like a waterfall loose down her back.

She looked ready for a semi-formal, or just, casual dinner.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction, call her heinous but she had every intention of wiping any thoughts of her being just a girl from Severus's mind. She was not daft, and she was not called the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

She knew they were stuck together, she knew if they wanted to maintain an ounce of happiness in their lives they had to find common ground and learn to care for each other.

And she also knew they had to produce at least two children, and that the bonding included a consummation clause.

She was no virgin, so she knew that sex could be pleasurable, even though her experiences thus far had left her wanting. So if she had to bed Severus, she wanted it to be at least pleasing.

And that meant showing him she's a woman, making him want her, thus he would at least try making it good for her too, she believed. And besides, she knew he was not going to let her in easily, so, she had learned enough in the last few years to know, men need food and sex. So she would use sex to perhaps get his walls down and manage to get him to at least care for her marginally.

He had to!

How else would she keep her sanity and raise children without them growing up with their own ton load of issues? Hermione knew they had to develop a level of affection. For both their sakes, and their future children's sakes.

Hermione saw him, sitting at a small round table in the darkest corner. She just rolled her eyes. Typical. She walked over to him rapidly, not a waiver in her step, to the onlookers she looked determined and focused.

Severus felt her before he heard her, his shoulders stiffening imperceptibly; he didn't look up till he heard her footsteps stopping by the table. Then he casually glanced up at the girl in front of him. Although he had to admit, with her hair straight and that red lipstick she didn't look like a girl.

In fact, her face was matured and even had a look of sophistication. He couldn't see the rest of her as she wore black floor-length outer robes. Severus shuddered inwardly at his thoughts. He smirked at her emotionlessly, sitting back in his chair. "Sit Miss Granger."

Hermione frowned slightly at him but folded her arms across her chest. A familiar look of stubbornness on her face. Severus knew something was going to play off now, so he just raised an eyebrow at her, waiting.

"I do not see the need to sit Severus; I trust we will be leaving for the restaurant now. And oh, call me Hermione will you."

Severus contemplated the witch standing over him impassively. Would it help them to bicker? Must he insist they eat here in this dodgy yet popular pub, or must he just work with her, as she phrased it, and go to a dastardly respectable restaurant? Which she so obviously prefers.

Severus knew that Hermione would 'rule' him so to speak, if he let her, just like she controls those other two dunderheads, Potter and Weasley. Yet he was smart, he knew that would keep her satisfied, believing she's in control.

Perhaps he must work with her, let her believe she has control of this whole dismal affair, while with his cunning, he is the one, in truth, that is master of the marriage. Severus felt a sneer forming with the thought of marriage, but his years as a spy let him quickly control his features into his impassive mask. Hermione felt a nervous flutter as she saw him obviously thinking deeply, then he stood up, but he had a slight pull on his mouth that seemed ominous.

He had obviously just decided on something, and that something made her nervous.  
Very nervous. "Indeed Mis- Hermione. Let us then adjourn to Pesky's."

Hermione frowned, why was he taking her there? That was a very popular restaurant, there were bound to be wizards or witches there that they would know. She assumed he would rather choose a place like Thia's Goblet; it was in the same class as Pesky's, just a lot quieter and less popular.

Surprising her further he proffered her his arm, eyeing Severus suspiciously, she slowly placed her arm through his, her hand resting on his front arm.  
She stifled a gasp, immediately aware of the same current where they touched. She felt her arm warming. What was this?

Severus also stiffened, he felt it too, she was sure of it. Without a word, but with just about every pair of eyes in the Leaky Cauldron following the pair in shock, they exited to Diagon Alley. Both Severus and Hermione walked proudly and straight-faced down the street, it was a lot quieter than it was during the day, only nighttime folk, like them, there.

Hermione saw the surprised looks and gasps, but kept her impassive posture, she had to get used to it. Everyone recognised them of course. Who wouldn't? They were both famous in the wizarding world. But the image of them together, walking arm in arm together, which was what resulted in the gasps.  
Severus was rarely seen in public, and the only social event he participated in was the Annual Remembrance Ball, where all war heroes were politely requested to join. And then he would disappear the moment the speeches finished, without a word to anyone.

Finally, they entered Pesky's. The matron de honour smiled friendly at them. "Good evening, do you have a reservation?"

She tried to hide her surprised expression upon recognising them, but both Hermione and Severus had noticed it. It was Severus, who answered, in his usual bland silky drawl.

"No." It was simple; the matron blinked once then plastered her friendly smile again. "A table for two then sir?"

This time Hermione rushed to answer. "Yes please, we will appreciate it."

Hermione smiled friendly, hoping to soften the bluntness from Severus. The matron relaxed and proceeded to look at her seating chart to find them an available table.

"Ah yes, you can follow me, but please feel free to hang your cloaks." She waved her hand to the corner beside the door, Hermione saw the cloak rack.  
Then unhooked her arm from Severus and walked to the rack, she removed the robes and hung it on the rack, she knew with the sleeveless and strapless shirt, the whole top of her back was bare.

She turned around and immediately locked eyes with Severus. She saw the slight rise of his chest, indicating an intake of breath, and then she saw his obsidian eyes rake her form, down and then back up, coming to rest once again on her face. Hermione smiled slightly, quirking an eyebrow at him questioningly.

He immediately squared his shoulder and resumed his impassive glare once more; then they followed the matron to their table. They had barely sat down and picked up their menus or Hermione's thoughts of earlier came true. She froze when she heard the familiar voice calling her in shock.

"Hermione?" Hermione gave a quick glance to Severus, he looked amused and pleased?

So squaring her posture and putting a smile on her face she turned around to hug the witch, and subsequent, the wizard that had strolled up behind their table. She would have preferred to do this on her own terms, but that choice was just taken away. So now she had to just wing it.

"Hi, Ginny! And Harry!"


	5. Chapter 4

**_12/12/2016_**

 ** _In Agreement_**

Hermione smiled at her two friends, Harry was frowning at Severus, whom still sat at their table; Ginny trying to politely smile and not stare.

"This is a surprise, Hermione. Hello, Professor Snape." Ginny nodded at Severus, the professor title too difficult to break.

Severus just nodded. "Good evening Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter." He had the familiar sneer when he said, Potter. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry finally seemed to break out of his confusion. "Hermione... You didn't let me know how today went... I was getting worried."

He kept glancing questioningly at Hermione and Severus, the frown still evident on his brow.  
Hermione swallowed, with a quick glance at Severus, she noticed he still had that amused glint in his eyes.  
She started to think he had hoped for something like this. Well, in that case, she needed to regain control of this situation. So, with a satisfied tilt to her lips, she walked around the table to stand behind her soon to be husband, and rested her hands on his shoulders, in an almost familiar fashion. She felt in satisfaction his immediate stiffening, as well as that current flowing between them again.

"Well Harry, it was all very dreary, the waiting between tests parts were the worst. But it all turned out for the best you see..." She trailed off, smiling like a cat that got the cream.

Harry turned pale as he started to realise what was coming, his eyes darting up and down between their faces. Ginny started getting a slow grin; she looked like she had a few evil thoughts that were manifesting in her mind. "Severus and I got matched and according to the sorting hat... We will be his greatest match."

She heard the quiet hiss that left Severus's lips and the sharp indrawn breath from Harry.  
So to punctuate her words, and get back at her betrothed for his attempt to put her in an awkward position. She bent down, a mischievous smile on her lips and whispered next to his ear, so that her breath whispered over his cheek softly, and then sealed her message with a peck to his jaw.

"Severus... I know you thought I'd be embarrassed to admit I was matched to you... But contrary, I am proud to be matched to you... "

The moment her lips brushed his jaw, that current shot through her, her lips warmed instantly, even her hands trembled immediately. This current was more intense than any so far. And by the jerk of the muscle in his jaw, she once again knew it was reciprocated. She stood up again, still keeping her hands on his shoulder; he sat so stiff, she was sure he had turned to marble. And she could only imagine the expression on his face. His aura practically pulsed the dark tension of irritation and confusion.

Harry was gaping, honestly gaping, Ginny had started to giggle.

They didn't know what she had said of course, but the whole intimate gesture could make them only imagine the naughtiest things.

"Harry close your mouth... You might catch flies." Hermione rolled her eyes at him; he immediately snapped his mouth close.

Then hesitantly stepped forward to hold out his hand to Severus. "So-sorry, didn't mean to be rude. Congratulations Professor... I guess also, welcome to the family. I know that Hermione will be safe with you."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't expect Harry to approve, never mind think she'd be safe with him. She knew she would, of course, there is not a man alive more dedicated to his choices than Severus Snape.  
But she didn't know Harry would realise it too. And judging by the way Severus tilted his chin he was also surprised as well. He stood up, forcing Hermione's hands to drop from his shoulders. Then he actually stiffly shook Harry's hand.

"Inadmissible words Potter. However, for the sake of propriety, thank you. Now will you excuse us? We need to altercate on some matters." Hermione held back her laughter.

Harry nodded with flushed cheeks, quickly stepping back and placing his arm around Ginny. "Uhm, good night then, and Hermione, good luck."

At that point Ginny laughed, it seemed like she found this whole thing just as hilarious as Hermione did. "Harry! I think the professor needs good luck! So Professor, good luck! Hermione, get him to smile next time, will you? Good night you two!"

She smiled and winked at them before she and Harry turned to go back to their table. Hermione sat down in her seat again, Severus also stiffly sitting down again.

"Miss Granger, you had your appendages all over me again." He looked at her with a sneer, Hermione just happily smiled at him.

"Well, technically you're my fiancé, so I can touch you... And kiss you too as much as I want to." Severus had just taken a sip of his water at that moment and coughed on it. "You are an insufferable know it all. Why did that confoundable hat think to match us?"

He spoke dispassionately, but Hermione knew she was really getting under his skin. That was good; it meant he was affected by her.

"Severus, why are you set on making this so difficult?" She frowned at him enquiringly, genuinely interested.  
He gave her a long glance. "I do not wish to be married. I do not wish to have my life ruled once again. I do not wish to have someone that wants to get inside of me."

He spoke slowly, the energy of his conviction rolling off of him in waves. His face remained that bored expression. But there was no mistaking his strong feelings. He seemed dark and foreboding.

Hermione chose her words carefully.

"I understand, yet we are in this situation now, I want to make the best of it. I respect you tremendously, so that is not a problem. I will try my utmost not to control you, so please tell me when I do, but I will ask you to compromise with me, we both need to compromise. Let us not play this silly game we started earlier. Think of the future children we will have, I want to give them a steady and loving childhood, for that we need to at least respect each other and develop some form of affection. Think on it Severus, please."

She locked his eyes, imploringly. She saw that he had taken in what she had said, especially the children part. That had been the clincher for her too, earlier that day.

Finally, he drawled out his opinion, a frown to his brow and eyes. "Understand this, I agree with what you say, I will respect you as my wife and future mother of our children. I will attempt to develop some affection. I will honour you as all of that. But I will not love you. I will not fall in love with you. Do not expect that. Ever. And I will not die for you."

Hermione relaxed, that was already more than she had hoped for. Smiling brightly, she picked up the long discarded menu again. "Severus, that is acceptable. Thank you."

Then he did something unexpected, he relaxed and gave her a slight smile. Then picked up his menu.

After that, they spend the evening in some debate, about the plans for the ministry to create stricter controls in potion making and development. Severus was against it, saying it would affect potioneers adversely, cutting their possible income.

Hermione was all for it because it will then start to cut out the abuse of potions. Like the Polyjuice potion. By the end of the evening, they had agreed to just, disagree.

The dinner was delicious, though, and they had both enjoyed some wine. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had become heavy-lidded, she looked like some temptress without even realising it.

Severus found his eyes exploring her features all the more as the night progressed, much to his own chagrin. Eventually, he chalked it up as being horny because he hadn't been laid in some time. He briefly thought about going to his usual slag in Knockturn Alley when he had seen Hermione off.

But instantly dismissed the idea again.

He is an honourable man, in his own dysfunctional way, and he saw this match as good as official. Meaning as of today, no more slags. Only Hermione.

Severus groaned silently, Hermione had just leaned across the table to point her fork at him while describing something. She did not realise that the excuse of a top, that to him was just a flimsy material wrapped around her torso, had ridden off the slightest bit. Now showing a fair bit of the tops of her breast pushing up.

He felt the stiffening in his loins, what was this effect?

Every time they touched it felt like he got scalded, now just watching her talking, quite a lot in truth, seeing her skin, her heavy wine induced eyes, made him get a hard on.

He was going to be in trouble.

Then he thought, if they were to be married, and they obviously had this chemistry, then at least he could find gratification in his life in the marriage bed. Yes, if he had to be married, and physically attracted to said wife, why not enjoy the pleasures of sex?

Hermione didn't even notice the dark smile that formed on his face. If she had, she would have been nervous. Very nervous. Suddenly Severus cut her off in mid-sentence.

"I decided we must wed within a month. I do not like to fribble around once decisions had been made." He spoke with that same dark smile, Hermione frowned noticing it.

What now; she thought. But as it is, she also believes in taking the bull by the horns, and besides, so far she had been calling all the shots, and she promised she would also compromise. She let him have his way in this.

"Alright Severus, will we decide on a date now?" She asked politely, a small smile on her features.

He didn't answer, just lazily extracted his wand from his robes and flicked it. Immediately the calendar for the month of July appeared in the air between them. Hermione studied it, thoughtful. "What about that Saturday of the eight? It's about three weeks away, enough time to arrange a small ceremony. I believe we will agree that it must be small and private."

He raised his brow at her suggestion, then smiled that lazy dark smile, Hermione really started to wonder what that was about. "I concur. I will leave it in your proficient hands then."

Severus had no intention of being involved in wedding arrangements. That is not something he does. After that discussion, it was time to leave, Severus once again hooked their arms, and they walked together to the apparition point. There was constant wiz of energy flowing between them where their arms were hooked; the tension built up was palpable and Hermione felt herself become hot and flushed.

When they stopped at the apparition point, Severus surprised her. He looked at her with mild interest, and then he bent his dark head and kissed her on her lips! Hermione gasped in surprise, it was just a whisper against her mouth, nothing long or deep, just a brush of lips.

Yet, it left her heart racing and her breathing hitched. He pulled up, that dark smile back in his lips. "Good night Hermione."

She counted quickly to five to calm herself, then stepped back and smiled serenely at the dark wizard in front of her.

"Good night Severus."

And with a pop, she aparated to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 5

**_12/12/2016_**

 ** _Home_**

The next two days were not eventful like the first day; It consisted of marriage counselling sessions, it was in fact rather dull, and judging by the absolutely bland tone and expression Severus maintained, he felt the same.

The most interesting part was when they had a question and answer session.

They just had to ask each other simple get to know you questions, it was nothing much since Hermione and Severus had known each other for years as teacher and pupil. It was actually surprising how much they knew of each other, never having really even realised it; when their last session on Friday was finished, they had to just officiate their betrothal.

It was done with a magical betrothal ring, the ring had to either be bought or if the wizard had a family ring, then that.

Either way, a magical betrothal ring was almost just as binding as magical marriages; once a magical marriage was made, or the bond as it was termed, it couldn't be broken, only by death. There was no such thing as divorce in the wizarding community. If a marriage was a failure, for whatever reason, then you could separate, live separately or whatever you wish. But you would never be able to remarry; legally you will remain married until death.

The betrothal joining was much the same, but, it could be broken by mutual agreement, full mutual agreement. Or if enough evidence is given that the partner is not preferable, usually like abuse and infidelity. The laws regarding wizarding marriage were very draconian and had resulted in uprisings and even murders in the past, but it was one of those laws that just seemed to be kept.

And the chances of being changed was not looming on the horizon anytime soon; the reason being, it kept the bloodlines accurate according to the historians and cast away parentage confusions. So it was that at two on Friday afternoon, Severus slipped a beautiful ruby and gold betrothal ring on her finger. She watched in awe as the ring glowed, then magically adjusted to her finger size, then the glow absorbed into her finger.

She felt it spreading warmth, through her hand, up her arm, and finally across her chest; She knew it was the betrothal enchantment.

It was official.

"It's a beautiful ring Severus, thank you." She smiled warmly up at him. Noticing his eyes was still on the ring on her finger; then he glanced up, only shrugging a shoulder. "It's the Prince family betrothal ring, the last member that wore it was my grandmother."

Hermione was amazed; she didn't know that he had any connections still with his mother's side of the family. "I feel honoured then. Thank you."

He raised that usual brow of his, and then explained as if he knew what her thoughts had been. "Yes. The Prince inheritance fell to me recently; I'm the last surviving Prince. Seemed fitting to give you that ring."

A few minutes later they left the ministry arm in arm, it had become the usual walking habit for them, as if they presented a united front to all the onlookers; some would sneer at them, because even though Severus was a war hero, he had made lots of personal enemies over the years, mostly due to his teaching methods.

And, mostly Gryffindor's; those old students found it loathsome that she was with the dungeon bat; it also went the other way around, old Slytherin students found it revolting that one of theirs was with a mudblood. But they both just ignored the sneers if they came and would proceed without indication that they heard anything.

It was as they aparated to her apartment to drink some tea that Hermione brought the arrangements up.

"I know you're not going to help with the wedding arrangements, but there are some things I need your help or input with. Like budget... I can help pay of course, but I'm not the wealthiest, so we need to sit and see how much we have for the wedding between us. Also, we need to decide on living arrangements and so on."

"Indeed." It was said drily. Hermione grunted.

"Something more would be highly appreciated, Severus Snape." She folded her arms across her chest in frustration, he sat back in the armchair across from her; sighed in seeming exasperation.

"As I said earlier today, I got the Prince inheritance, galleons for the ceremony is not a problem. Just send me the bills. And for living, there is the Prince manor, which I personally do not prefer, and Spinner's End I refuse to raise children in. We can look for a suitable house next week."

Hermione frowned and contemplated his answer. "Yes maybe a house in the country, private and out of the way... As for the wedding, I must contribute. I will not let you cover the expenses by yourself."

She had hardly finished her sentence or she knew he was angry; the irritation pulsed from him in dark waves, his eyes narrowed and that sneer on his face.

He stood up and towered over her. "My betrothed will _not_ pay for her own wedding. That is final."

Hermione glared back at him, opened her mouth to retort something scathing and then thought better of it. "Fine, but I pay for my dress then at least."

He seemed fine with that, giving her a small nod and sitting down again. "Do you have any preferences for the ceremony Severus?"

He glared at her and then relaxed back again. "No. Do as you want. Just keep it small. And no press."

Hermione smiled widely. "No problem on that. Just direct family and closest friends. You must give me a list of who you want there."

He scowled, but not at her, more in thought. "Just the Malfoy's and the faculty at Hogwarts, which I worked with."

Hermione nodded, scribbling on the notepad she had taken from the coffee table.

SSHG

It was later in the next week that she dragged Severus to go look at a house with her. The house was in Chillingham, Northumberland; and it promised to be very secluded, Severus refused to at first, saying if she liked it then she must take it.

But Hermione was adamant. They had to share the house, live there together, so he had to give his input.

So it was a cloudy yet pleasant morning that they strolled through Village street, not that there really was anything, the odd house, and a centre or two housing necessary service and shops. They had taken their fill of the town, which wasn't really a town, then aparated to the address Hermione had written on a small parchment.

The house was a typical old English home, two-story square house, grey-brown, shuttered windows and perfectly centered door. Beautifully maintained garden, with a driveway leading to a garage at the back.

Hermione loved it immediately.

The witch that showed them the house quickly saw that she had to sell the house to the young witch, so she made sure to show all the redeeming features and amenities to Hermione. The brooding darkly dressed and cloaked wizard, with the shoulder length black hair; only following them around with a permanent scowl.

But Hermione knew his silence indicated acceptance of the house, Otherwise, he would have wasted no time in voicing his displeasure.

The house had four bedrooms and a shared bathroom, with an en-suite bathroom for the main bedroom; the house was modernised on the inside as well according to muggle standards. It also had a basement, which Hermione knew was perfect for a potion laboratory for Severus's business. The kitchen was an old country styled kitchen, with modern stove and circulatory system.

It was truly perfect. Hermione turned bright eyed to Severus when they were finished with the tour and back outside. "Please Severus, this one, please? And these trees around the property really ensures privacy, the closest neighbour is a full kilometre away also!"

Severus just looked at the young witch and gave a shrug. "As you wish."

Hermione knew that was as close as an approval to the house she was going to get.

She smiled brightly and began to arrange with the other witch to get the paperwork ready.  
Everything should be in order by the time of the ceremony.

SSHG

Later that evening Hermione sat in Spinners End, drinking tea with her betrothed. It was odd, they spend their free time together without once having decided or even talked about it. As if it was just how it was.

Neither invited each other, but both just expected the other to be there; Hermione was glad that he didn't suggest this house for them. It was dark and dreary.

"Severus, why don't you live in the manor?" The thought had bothered her for some time now, he frowned at her. "Because I do not like ostentatious. I am in fact, a simple man Hermione."

Hermione looked at him guardedly, yes, she believed that; he was not a flashy man. He preferred to be left alone and not to be thrust in the centre of too much attention. Hermione stood up and walked over to him, she bend over and brought her face level with his. Gently cupping his cheek with her hand, she saw his sharp hiss of indrawn breath and felt that hot current.

"What do you think this is?" She frowned slightly, watching him intently.

"Explain more precisely Hermione." She smiled softly, letting her thumb stroke his cheekbone, it drew attention to that electrifying current. She saw in her peripheral vision how his hands gripped the armrest, his knuckles showing white.

"This... This energy when we touch..." She trailed off, gauging his every reaction.  
He stiffened even more. "If I had known, I would have done something about it already Miss Granger."

Hermione chuckled, when he used her last name, it was when he tried to push her away, harder than normal. But she had long since realised, he'd never physically hurt her, so she was not afraid. Bringing her face closer she dropped the slightest kiss on his lips then withdrew just a centimetre to whisper to him.

"Whatever it is... I feel the want and need to explore it, experience it..." Her voice was husky and breathy, and then she was surprised when she felt his hand clasping behind her head and pulling her back to his mouth. And then her mind reeled; all comprehension lost, all sane thought driven out.

This was their first real kiss, and by merlin, it was her best kiss ever.

His lips were perfect to her mouth, he nibbled and sucked on her lips, when she opened them his tongue entered and danced with hers, stroking at all the right places, teasing and exploring.

She had not even been aware that his other arm had circled her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap, she did not even know that her own arms had circled his neck and shoulders, nor that their bodies were flush against each other. After what seemed like hours they pulled apart, she rested her forehead on his, just looking into his eyes.

Finally, he spoke, his silky voice thick with passion. "Maybe this marriage will have some pleasurable compensation..."

Hermione grinned and kissed the tip of his crooked nose. "I do not doubt it Severus."


	7. Chapter 6

**_12/12/2016_**

 ** _Together Forever_**

 ** _(Warning: Some smut in the last part of the chapter, its clean though, no weird kinks. Also, be gentle please? It was my first ever smut written LOL)_**

"Are you ready Hermione?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder, Ginny stood in the door, she had gone out a few minutes earlier to see if everyone was ready for the bride; Hermione smiled and nodded, she was ready.

"Alright then Mione, just give it five minutes then we can go down." Ginny walked into the room with a suspicious smile, she quickly checked Hermione over for a final time, then she looked at Hermione in the mirror mischievously; locking eyes with her.

"Tell me Mione... I'm curious... Have you and Professor Snape eh... Done it yet? I mean you spend a lot of time together these last weeks..." Ginny trailed off with a flushed look, yet naughty smile; Hermione blushed at the direct curiosity but laughed.

"No Gin. But I must admit, I've wanted to badly. But he seems to believe that it would be dishonourable to have pre-marital sex with your betrothed. Severus has surprised me with a deep sense of propriety."

Ginny laughed. "I just cannot imagine the dungeon bat and sex in the same thought! Never mind sex with you!"

Hermione huffed, feeling insulted for her betrothed's sake. "I'll have you know Ginny, from what I've experienced in the last few weeks, I will be very happy in the sex department with Severus. He certainly knows how to kiss..."

Hermione had a certain glint in her eyes that had Ginny swallowing her laughter, looking at her in amazement. "I just cannot imagine it... I think I'd shudder."

Hermione laughed at that. "Well, I cannot imagine Harry again at it. And I will shudder if he should ever touch me in anything not just friendly."

Ginny gaped at Hermione, Hermione just shrugged at the younger witch non-committedly. "I guess that's true Mione, to each his own... But still, can't believe your own is Snape."

The two laughed together, and then Mr. Weasley appeared at the door, indicating that it was time to lead Hermione down the aisle.

SSHG

Hermione's dress was all silk and lace in an almost vintage style, perfect for Severus, her older almost vintage styled Professor Snape. The wedding was held at Hogwarts, it was the place that ensured absolute privacy with the protection wards; also since it was summer there were no students. But the main reason Hermione decided on it was because the old castle with its old gardens was the perfect setting, and where she and Severus's path had begun.

And that was how she found herself walking down the aisle in the main hall, the hall having been reorganised with the house tables removed and chairs now in their place; the hall was decorated with candles and flowers; consisting of daisies and baby's breath. Hermione didn't register much as the ceremony went on, the minister kept it short and to the minimum, knowing Severus wouldn't appreciate foppery; he bonded them with his wand, Hermione watched as the golden thread was cast over their clasped hands, entwining around their hands.

While he said the vows to them;

"Severus Tobias Snape, do you take this Witch as your bonded partner for life?"

Severus kept his voice and face completely emotionless and bland. "Yes."

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this wizard as your bonded partner for life?"

Hermione mimicked Severus with a blank expression, but the corner of her mouth had a slight twist in a ghost of a smile. "Yes."

"Do you, Hermione and Severus, promise to honour and protect, respect and appreciate each other for as long as you live?"

"We do." They answered simultaneously, then the golden threads around their hands absorbed into their skin; leaving a tingling in her hand.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, bonded for life in matrimony. You may seal the bond with a kiss." Hermione expected a quick chaste kiss from Severus, being the absolute private person he is; so she was pleasantly surprised when the brooding wizard met her lips in an almost lingering soft kiss.

Then they turned to face the small gathering of guest, Severus still holding her hand after the bonding clasp. "I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

The minister smiled, and applause sounded up, after which; with a wave of McGonagall's wand the seats disappeared and round tables decorated in silver and the same flowers appeared, arranged around a centre open floor space for dancing. Severus led Hermione to the main table, and they sat down, champagne was then opened when the entire guest had found their tables; Ginny stood up to make her maid of honour speech soon after.

"Well, I won't bore you with a winded speech; I just want to say a few words." She turned to look at the bridal couple, raising her champagne glass to them. "I wish you a contend and happy life, you are both some of the strongest people I know. If anyone can make this marriage work, it will be you. So, congratulations and many long years for you!"

Everyone cheered them and took sips of their champagne; within a few minutes Lucius Malfoy stood up, he was best man.

"I am not known for many words myself, but Severus is an old friend, so I'll do the effort. Severus and Mrs. Snape, you might seem like an unlikely pair, but knowing what I know of you both, you are indeed the extraordinary pair. Your combined intelligence will be sure to lead to great things; your children, I am positive, will be the brightest of the future generation. I wish you happiness and fruitfulness in all your years ahead. So I raise a toast to your future."

Everyone made the toast and then the first course was served. Dinner had just finished a while later when they had to open the dance floor, Hermione had noticed that Severus seemed to be getting more tense than normal, she knew the attention and all the foppery was getting to him; he had barely spoken any words with her the whole evening.

The dance was formal, no closeness indicated, he kept her arm's length and didn't say anything; his face bland and bored, as was usual. Hermione felt disappointed, she wanted just some indication of warmth from the cold wizard; especially since they had developed an odd friendship in the last weeks, where he had given plenty of indication that he was capable of warmth.

Albeit just a little, but he had given her small smiles, and there had been some heated kissing sessions, and sometimes a small joke; even if it was satire in nature. So, by the end of the evening, she could not help feeling down.

At some point later, Severus had left her to seemingly mingle with some of the faculty of Hogwarts, what Hermione didn't notice was that he had gone to the music DJ and spoke a minute with them. Hermione just smiled politely when he returned and sat down again next to her, then she saw him looking at her, a frown between his brows; Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Madam Snape, do you wish to have a dance before we retire?" Hermione frowned; he hadn't danced with her at all after the first one.

But now she noticed he had a slight glint of warmth in his eyes, so smiling tentatively she nodded; he followed and pulled her up when she placed her hand in his offered one and led her into the floor between the few other couples that were also waiting for the next dance.

Hermione tensed slightly when he took her in his arms in a slow dance stance.

Then the song started up, it was a muggle song by Bryan Adams, After a few seconds she recognised it as I'll Always Be Right There; she relaxed, her hands tightening slightly around his neck, she felt his arms pulling her against him more securely. Hermione couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips, then she felt his hair tingling the side of her face, and his breath brushing over her cheek; then his voice whispered in her ear.

"Just because I do not show it in front of these - guests - does not mean I do not care Madam Wife... And I will keep the vows we made today... Respect, honour, protect and appreciate...always."

Hermione felt the warmth spread inside her, warmth she had never felt before, at that moment she realised, maybe they could one day have more than just passion and mutual affection. Her hands fisted his robes behind his neck in contained emotion, and then she felt his lips in a whisper against her cheek; Hermione blanked out and just let the words of the song roll over her.

 _"You're the one I trust our time has come - we're not two people_  
 _Now - we are one - ya you're second to none_  
 _Forever - we will be_  
 _Together - a family "_

It seemed fitting somehow she realised, the small smile widening; when the song finished the tall wizard led her to greet the remaining guests, bidding them good night. It was late, and Hermione knew that it was time for them to go their new home, it would be their first night there. They waved at the small crowd that had accompanied them to the apparition point, and then with a pop, Severus aparated them away.

SSHG

Hermione and Severus entered their house, and in the darkness made their way upstairs to the main bedroom; upon entering it and switching on the lights, Hermione felt sudden nervousness.

Even Severus seemed a bit, uncertain. "I would understand if you are too tired Hermione, we do have twenty-four hours to consummate –."

He had his impassive face on, but Hermione tilted her chin, she had never been a coward, and his kisses in the last weeks had made her too curious to experience the rest to wait for tonight.

"No, I want this. And besides, I have never been someone to twaddle after I made up my mind."

Severus eyed her and then shrugged. "As you wish wife."

Hermione smiled and then without a word she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Her stomach was fluttering nervously. She undressed quickly, soon standing in a black silk and lace negligee; she splashed some cold water on her face and looked into the mirror, taking deep calming breaths. Then she straightened and stepped out the bathroom.

Severus was lying on the bed, in only black boxers, he was reading a book. When he heard the door opening he looked up, Hermione noticed with satisfaction that his eyes darkened smoulderingly, and raked her form up and down; she smiled suggestively and slowly walked to the bed.

He quickly marked the page in his book and placed it on the bedside table, but before he could move anymore, Hermione climbed on the bed and straddled him.

His eyes widened a bit, and then his hands gripped her hips. "Remember wife... We can enjoy each other, but no matter how good it is, this is a marriage by arrangement."

Hermione smiled seductively. "I didn't think it was anything differently Severus..."

His eyes narrowed, then his hands lifted to her hair, she felt him removing the combs that held up her curls; then the wild mass cascaded down over her shoulders and back. "Good... "

His hands grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pulled her head down, his mouth claiming hers, Hermione pressed her hands either side of his head, her mouth hotly devouring his; his tongue exploring her mouth, they sucked and nibbled each other hungrily. Hermione started to squirm on top of him, her hips grinding against his stomach.

She felt his erection pushing against her bum and wanted to shimmy her pelvis lower in order to feel him grinding against her most private part.

As she started moving restlessly he pulled his lips from hers, then impatiently grabbed the hem of her negligee and yanked it over her head, she now only had a pair of matching knickers on. His hands immediately started exploring her body, hungrily stroking over her hips, stomach and finally her breast, she arched downwards, pushing her breast into his hungry mouth.

A moan escaped her when his hot mouth fastened over a nipple, his hands had grabbed her buttocks and were pushing them into him, creating a grinding motion she welcomed. He pushed her onto her back and stood up and shimmied down his boxers, Hermione feverishly took in his view, drinking in every feature of him.

He was lean and pale, and strangely smooth and hairless, just smattering of dark hair from his navel down to that part of him, he was hard and smooth, his manhood standing proud from its nest of dark hair.

Hermione felt the wetness pooling between her thighs, her knickers soaking wet already.

He glanced her body over appreciatively, settling on her damp knickers, then his hands clasped her knees, he glided them up and when he reached her knickers, he grabbed the waistband and slid them down slowly; his mouth following their journey with hot kisses over both her legs. Then they were thrown somewhere in the room, his hands slid back up her legs, then reaching her knees he stopped and looked up into her fervent eyes.

He smirked and then pressed her knees apart, opening her legs.

Hermione's breath hitched, she wanted him, wanted him like she had never wanted anyone, her hands grabbed his head with her fingers tangling in his hair, she wanted him to come up and finally enter her. She thought that was what he was going to do, but then she saw the hot seductive smirk, and suddenly he dropped his head to her private parts.

Hermione gasped aloud when she felt his tongue licking over her folds, her fingers fisted his hair in instant reaction, her hips bucking up; then his tongue entered her core, her mouth opened and a loud moan sounded from the depths of her.

Never had she experienced this!

His tongue and mouth worked expertly, driving her senses to madness, Hermione felt herself climbing to heights that she had never before, her hips rhythmically moving with his tongue, her hands holding his head to her.

Just when she felt the blood rushing in her ears and knew she would climax, he pulled away, Hermione blinked confusedly down at him; wanting and needing the release that had almost been hers. But he only smirked again, and then he kissed her stomach, kissed her all the way up, his body following until finally, his mouth reached hers, then he was kissing her mouth, urgently, she tasted herself on him, but it somehow only made her want him more.

She felt his erection against her wet folds and pushed her hips up against him. She finally felt him entering her, he filled her completely; her core stretching to accommodate all of him.

A hot moan escaped her lips, and immediately he claimed her lips to capture it, his tongue licking to gain entrance; he started to rock, and Hermione lost it, nothing could describe the sensations of him inside her, rocking into her. It started slow and steady, but that tension quickly built up, and she started grinding into him more feverishly, sweat dampening their bodies and their breathing quickening.

Blood was pounding in her ears and heat washing over her body, her legs clamped around his hips and her arms tightening under his armpits, nails digging into his shoulders; just when Hermione thought she'd collapse with all the sensations and tension, her climax erupted from her. Her core clenching around him as fluids wetted them both excessively, a loud gasp tore from her mouth and heat wave over heat wave washing her flushed body, her nails drawing blood where they had dug into his shoulder.

And as her release shuddered through her, she vaguely felt his body shudder and his ejaculation shooting inside of her, he then collapsed on top of her, their breathing heavy and their hearts pounding.

After a minute she was surprised to feel his lips brushing her forehead and then he rolled off her.

As if by unvoiced agreement the both turned on their sides, and lay facing each other, neither saying a word, just looking at the other contemplating.

"Well. Severus... At least we know we won't have issues in the bedroom." She smiled after eventually breaking the silence to proclaim, he frowned and then looked her down and up again, his gaze immediately heating up again.

"Indeed madam wife. I find that my carnal appetites might keep you in this room for the next few days." Hermione licked her lips, her breath quickening with his lustful eyes burning into hers, she lifted her hand and trailed her finger down his chest suggestively.

Smiling in satisfaction when his mouth claimed hers once again.


	8. Chapter 7

**_12/12/2016_**

 ** _Snape taking over_**

A loud banging on the Snape household door reverberated throughout the silent home. Drawing out a grumbling tall dark haired wizard from his bedroom; wearing his black bedroom robe, the sash loosely tied around his hips, the lapels sloppily hanging open.

The scowl on his face enough to send most witches and wizards running for the hills.

As it is, on this fine sunny late morning, the banging didn't seize; the young dark haired wizard on the outside oblivious to the dark mood his loud and incessant banging had caused. When the door was yanked open, emerald eyes behind round spectacles widened in a moment of wary trepidation upon seeing the scowl from the wizard that stood in front of him. But not one to ever back down, he brushed past him inside, frantically looking around.

"Where is she Snape?" His voice was harsh, demanding, as he swirled to face the angry tall wizard that had followed him back into the entry hallway; a sardonic brow lifted, and arms crossed seemingly casually across the irritated wizard's chest.

"And who is it that you seek Potter?" The drawl was dry and bored; the young wizard narrowed his eyes, glaring at the older wizard in front of him.

"Hermione, Snape! Where is she! She doesn't respond to anyone's owls, and hasn't been seen in almost two weeks from your wedding! And she extended her leave time from a week to three weeks! You did something! I know you did Snape."

The tall wizard raised that brow of his again, and then walked to the stairs that led upstairs from the hall, lazily calling out upstairs. "Madam Wife... Please come and dispel this dunderhead you call your friend from our abode."

Then he turned back to the young wizard, glaring at him in no uncertain way; the young wizard only then started to notice the dress of the older wizard or rather lack of dress beneath the bathroom robe.

A slight flush entering his face.

Then his attention got diverted by footsteps coming from above, a wild-haired young witch in a pink terry cloth robe and pink bunny slippers descending the stairs, a warm smile on her face. Her flushed cheeks and swollen lips clear indication of recent pass time spent. Coming to a standstill next to her angry husband she seemed oblivious to his mood and only smiled at a now, very flustered and flushing, young Harry Potter.

"Hi, Harry! This is a surprise!"

Harry stuttered. "Hi. Her-Hermione! So-sorry for barging in, but we were getting worried and I decided to come and-"

Hermione cut him off, frowning slightly. "To what Harry? Save me from my husband?"

The young wizard flushed deeply in embarrassment."Well yes-"

He was cut off again, but this time by the now, very angry, husband. "Potter, I can assure you, my wife does not need protection from me. I did make certain vows on our bonding, vows that I intend to keep. Now get your meddlesome arse out of our house."

Severus seemed to be ready to burst an artery.

"I-I ..." Harry again stuttered, and then Hermione smiled delicately at her friend.

"Harry, I am fine, I'm sorry for ignoring your owls, but you see, I am enjoying my honeymoon... I am surely allowed that am I not?" She gazed at him inquiringly, then he slumped his shoulders, realising he had acted like he used to act in school; jumping to conclusions and rushing in without logical further thought. He forgot that Hermione was married now, and therefore not really his full-time responsibility anymore, he just found it hard entrusting those he loves safety to anyone else.

"I apologise Hermione, Snape, I guess I need to get used to the idea that you will be living your own life now Hermione."

She smiled in understanding, placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "It's fine Harry. Just remember, you'll always be a brother to me, but now you can step back and let Severus be my husband."

Harry nodded, his face flushing again at the resurgent thought of what he interrupted when he again took in their robe glad figures. "I Uhm... I guess I'll go now... Uhm, leave you two to eh... Enjoy your honeymoon..."

He muttered and reversed to the door, which was still open, then with a sheepish grin he quickly exited with a wave and closed the door. Hermione turned an amused face to her husband, waiting for the explosion to come; and not being disappointed at all.

"That accursed damnable nincompoop! Wife if that fob ever barges in here uninvited again, I will curse him out on his arse. With or without your compliance."

Hermione threw back her head and laughed, then raised her hand and cupped his cheek. "Husband, I believe he learned his lesson... Now-"

Her voice dropped to a more husky tone, and her eyes darkened. "I believe you were about to pay your debt to me from last night..."

She trailed off suggestively.

Then saw with satisfaction the scowl leaving his face, and before anything else could be said, he pushed her back against the wall and dropped to his knees in front of her, glancing up to catch her eyes, a very wicked grin on his face as his hands opened her robe and nudged her legs to stand apart; Hermione twisted her hands in his hair and let her head roll back against the wall and closed her eyes in divine anticipated pleasure.

SSHG

It was another four days later that the Snape's finally emerged from their period of seclusion, and only because they knew they had to get themselves adjusted again to partake in their normal daily lives. So it was that they walked in their usual, arm in arm fashion, down Diagon Alley. Severus on his way to pick up potion supplies from Knockturn Alley, and Hermione to get some needed groceries for their home.

"I will meet you at Flourish and Botts in an hour madam wife."

Hermione smiled and nodded at the impassive wizard next to her, giving his hand a squeeze as she let go of his arm, he squeezed back slightly, his indication that even though he looked impassive, he now acknowledged her as his wife and lover.

Then they parted; Hermione walking with a certain sashay in her hips and a secret smile on her lips.

SSHG

She had bought everything they needed and was walking to the famous bookstore to meet up with her husband when she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorr-"

She cut off and gasped in surprise, the person she had bumped into sneering angrily at her; she did not recognise the woman, but the heat of her anger completely threw Hermione. The woman had black hair and blue eyes; she was about in her mid-thirties. She also wore full blue wizard robes, indicative of old wizarding family, since they usually preferred robes to the more modern muggle clothes.

"Well if it isn't the Mrs. Snape." She sneered, venomously; Hermione frowned at her, then tried to apologise again.

"Forgive me Ma'am; I was not seeing where I was going. I hope I did not cause you any harm?" Hermione tentatively gave an apologetic smile, but the woman just sneered more.

"I'm in the mood to hex you mudblood, you need to be taught some lessons I see."

Hermione then felt irritation settling in her stomach, who did this woman think she was? But before she could retort, a cold voice spoke from behind her. "Lucretia Avery, I would request you to apologise to my wife. She will be treated with respect."

The witch immediately changed her appearance, a glitter appearing in her eyes and an almost seductive smile forming on her mouth.

"Well well well Severus, I did not see you approach. How have you been, old friend of mine?" Her voice purred, almost completely unrecognisable from a few seconds before. Hermione frowned; it was obvious this witch had her claws out for her husband, explaining her animosity towards herself.

Severus had in the meantime stepped next to Hermione, so Hermione glanced up at him to gauge his reaction; he seemed exceptionally cold, a sneer she hadn't seen since school days on his face.

"Indeed. Lucretia, Now, you will apologise to my wife." It wasn't a question.

Hermione felt his hand resting on the small of her back and sa light smile of satisfaction formed, the witch in front of her narrowed her eyes, taking in the hand that had moved to rest on the young witch's back, and the contained anger on the tall wizards face. Then she plastered an obviously fake smile on her face.

"I apologise Mrs. Snape." She didn't elaborate or even show true remorse, Hermione knew she only said it to placate the angry powerful wizard next to her.

"Severus, owl me. We need to get together sometime for old time's sake." Her voice was the seductive husky tone again, her eyes openly raking him up and down; Hermione just grinned when her husband responded in a barely contained angry voice.

"Do not anticipate that owl, Lucretia. You will be sorely disappointed if you do." And with that he led Hermione away, his hand still on her back, guiding her.

"Who on earth was that?" Hermione gasped out the moment they entered to bookstore, Severus scowled down at her.

"Avery's sister Hermione. Obviously." Hermione rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, then frowned up at him.

"She obviously wants to be more." Severus then glared down at her. "I thought I had made myself clear by the now wife. I keep my promises. And as such, I vowed to honour you. Propriety will not be broken. Are we understood?"

Hermione smiled in satisfaction, she understood very well, she and her husband's marriage may not be love, but they would do it right. Respect and honour, as well as loyalty and appreciation. Yes, her husband believed in old-fashioned propriety, and honouring of vows and promises made; Hermione knew, there will never be infidelity from him.

So, she nodded back at him in affirmation, then hooked her arm through his, standing in close against his side. "Let's go get some new reading material dear, there is this book a have been meaning to get for some time."

And with that, they spend a pleasant hour browsing for books, both of them after all, loving books and reading equally.

SSHG

"I have been thinking of arranging a dinner one night, just to appease everyone's thoughts. If that is alright with you Sevi?"

Hermione and Severus were down in the basement, she was sitting in the armchair in the corner, it was a small reading corner in his lab; she had insisted on it, saying she would like to read there when he worked on his potions. Severus was standing at the long table, five cauldrons bubbling in front of him. He was busy with some orders for St Mungo's.  
At her request he looked up, frowning.

"As you please wife. But do not fill this house full of those dunderheads. Potter and Weasley are barely tolerable as it is."

Hermione chuckled, "I'll just get Harry, Ginny, and Ron and his fiancée, maybe you want to invite someone over as well?"

She frowned at him enquiringly, as always reminding herself: compromise. He was busy cutting up ingredients; Hermione had found that she loved watching him at work. His hands were nimble and confident, his fingers knowing when to be delicate and when to be forceful; she blushed slightly at the memory of knowing that those nimble and graceful hands and fingers, knew how to bring her hours of pleasure as well.

"Invite the Malfoy's. Draco had been matched as well, make sure to include her."

Hermione smiled, albeit a bit stiffly, she had still to learn to get used to having the Malfoy's as family friends. Compromise Hermione, compromise, she chanted to herself.

"Of course, I'll arrange it for this Saturday then. I'll send the Owls tomorrow from my office."

He nodded, his attention unwaveringly on what he was doing, Hermione then returned her attention back to her book. Both soon absorbed completely in what they were doing, companionable silence in the lighted potion lab.


	9. Chapter 8

**_12/12/2016_**

 ** _Friends_**

"Thank you for having us, Mione!" Ginny hugged Hermione enthusiastically, after pushing a bowl of potato salad into her arms.

"Good to have you, Ginny! You and Harry can walk through; Severus is in there in the living room with the Malfoy's." Hermione indicated the door leading from the hall, happy that the pair went through, then she went to the back to put the salad in the fridge; barely returning when she heard the doorbell go again.

She smiled, knowing it would be Ron and Trisha. "Ron! Trisha! It's great to see you!"

She hugged Ron and smiled at Trisha warmly, she and Trisha hadn't really had enough time to thus far to really get close; she accepted the small bouquet of flowers from Trisha and thanked her.

"Blimey Mione, you had us all worried these last few weeks." Ron was grinning knowingly, she had a feeling Harry had filled him in on his findings upon his visit a week and a half earlier, Hermione just laughed and scoffed him off; leading them to the rest in the living room.

When she entered she couldn't help the instant grin, the scene was just comical.

Severus sat In his usual armchair, glaring at Harry, the latter obviously not forgiven yet. Harry, in turn tried to look anywhere but at the glaring wizard; Lucius and Narcissa sat primly on the settee directly next to Severus, glancing impassively at Harry and Severus, back and forth. Draco and Astoria sat on the opposite settee from his parents, a smirk on his face as he watched the others, Astoria sitting with a polite smile and trying to comment on the lovely weather. Ginny on the settee next to Harry again, grinned devilishly while responding to the nice weather remark from Astoria.

Hermione indicated that Ron and Trisha join Harry and Ginny on the triple seat settee; she had charmed it to expand enough for four. Trisha immediately joined the awkward attempt at conversation between Astoria and Ginny, they actually soon relaxed and started enjoying their conversation.

Ron just grinned, also glancing between Harry and Severus.

Hermione smilingly conjured a fluffy pillow at the feet of Severus's armchair, then plopped herself down on it, sitting between his feet and legs.

"Well isn't this lovely..." Hermione grinningly remarked while taking in everyone with a slow turn of her head, Lucius cleared his throat and glanced up at the ceiling; Narcissa smiled tightly and nodded while responding. "Indeed Mrs. Snape."

Draco, Ron, and Ginny were the only ones who seemed to find this whole situation just as amusing as Hermione did, judging by their smiles and smirks.

"Severus, stop glaring at Harry." Hermione had tilted her head up at an odd angle to look up at her husband behind and above her, still grinning - he glanced down at her between his knees.

"Just making sure he gets the message dear madam wife."

Hermione laughed then, resting her head ON one side against his robe glad knee. "I'm sure he got it that same day dear."

Ron then couldn't help himself, he hollered out in laughter, slapping his knee and then getting a coughing fit.

"Merlin Weasel! Are you dying now? Of all things that laughing should finally do you in." Draco smirked at Ron, but his glances quickly returned to Harry and Severus, an even more curious glint in them; he was absolutely dying to know what it all was about.

Ron finally regained his breath, Trisha slapping his back. "Ferret if only you knew!"

Draco glared at Ron, and then a slow smile spread on his face. "Weasel, I think you need to show me the house? I know you've been here before..."

And then Hermione was pleasantly surprised when both males, grinning secretly at each other, stood up and immediately left the room; she had an idea Draco was going to get the joke out of Ron. And he seemed all keen to play along, it was after all blatantly obvious since she knew Ron had never seen the house.

"Oh dear... Somehow I get a feeling this is the beginning of another odd friendship forming."

That was a sweetly smiling Astoria; Hermione had heard that she was one of the nicer Slytherin students, very accepting of muggle-borns and an advocate for acceptance of them. She smiled friendly at the blonde witch, opening herself to the possible conversation.

"So Hermione, please tell me about that motion you are working on regarding paying wages to house elves, I feel that is such a wonderful cause. I always felt that house elves needed more rights and fair treatment." Astoria had taken the opportunity, and true to reputation showed that she was not a typical pureblood; Hermione happily dived into her favourite subject.  
It was a few minutes later that she was interrupted with the return of grinning Draco and Ron. And judging by the now knowing look at Harry and Snape, as well as herself, she knew Ron had spilled the beans.

"When will the food be ready Mione!" Ron stood rubbing his hands together, eyes sparkling at the thought of food. "Really Ronald! Still only thinking with your stomach I see!" A few chuckles sounded with that from the younger generation.

"Madam perhaps it would be appropriate to dine now." Severus nudged her shoulder, indicating he wanted to stand up and she needed to shift her weight from leaning against him. She did that and he stood up, towering above her, then held out his hand, pulling her up from the floor.

They did not notice the curious looks at that simple gesture, a gesture that showed that the grumpy dark wizard did think of someone beside himself. Lucius was frowning at his old friend, honestly curious as to his lack of disgust for the muggle born. Narcissa had the barest whisper of a smile, her eyes glazed over as the gesture bid up a memory of her own Lucius years prior.

The three younger witches smiled coyly. Draco and Ron grinned together; Harry was flushed red once more.

"Well give me a few seconds, just need to set the table. Severus will you lead our guest through please." She smiled brightly up at him, in her full control mode once more; he glared down at his petite wife. "Insufferable...as you wish madam wife."

Hermione chuckled at him, then quickly hastened out to the dining room that adjoined the kitchen at the back, once there she flicked her wand and stood back, watching the dishes flying from the cupboards through the arch to set themselves on the table.

Then with another flick the bowls with the food did the same, it really only took a minute; Hermione smiled satisfactorily, she loved her magic, after that she heard Severus leading the guest to the dining room.

After a few minutes of shuffling and talking, everyone was settled at the table, Hermione and Severus on the ends, Lucius and Narcissa on the right of Severus, Draco and Astoria on Severus's left. Harry and Ginny on her left, next to Narcissa and Lucius, and Ron and Trisha on her right, next to Astoria and Draco; Hermione looked at her husband down the length of the table, he was in conversation with Lucius, she smiled faintly, finally they were relaxing.

Draco, Ron, Trisha, and Astoria were talking surprisingly, and Narcissa was making stilted conversation with Ginny and Harry; the food was delicious thankfully, Hermione knew she outdid herself.

She just wanted these two vastly different sets to put aside old differences and get along, for her and Severus's sake, It looked at least like they were trying.

SSHG

"So Granger... How did you guys enjoy your home honeymoon?"

Hermione glared at Draco, they were busy eating the chocolate cake that was served for dessert. He was smirking at her, a devil glint in his eyes. "Well, it was a nice quiet little rest period Malfoy. I would suggest everyone take some little home holidays once in a while. It's truly refreshing."

She smiled sweetly at him daring him to say anything, Harry had started coughing by then, red-faced, Ginny was slapping his back; the elder Malfoy's and Astoria was looking on at the scene in curiosity, realising they are missing something.

"Potter you're embarrassing yourself. And Draco, my honeymoon has nothing to do with you. Insult intended, both of you." Severus sneered at the two younger wizards, but Harry seemed to not be able to recover this time, his flush now permanently etched on his face.

"Can everyone just please stop with the puns of my visit here!" Harry had slammed his palm on the table, but his outburst actually succeeded in getting everyone to laugh, except the elder Malfoy's, Astoria and Severus.  
The first because they have no idea what's going on, and the later because well, he just mostly lacked the silly type of humour.

"Madam Wife, you better get your dunderheads under control. That includes you Draco." Severus drawled impassively, an eyebrow rose mockingly at the blonde, Draco wiped off his smirk and frowned.

"I am not one of Granger's dunderheads! Then she'll boss me like she does them!" He seemed truly appalled, his face even paler than normal, then that dangerous half smile spread on her husband's face. The one she had associated in school with a particular bad insult usually reserved for them Gryffindor's, but this time he was intently looking at Draco.

Hermione gulped, Draco should run. And fast. "As I recall Draco, the Hat matched you to my wife after me... "

She noticed all the surprised looks, especially the much tensed pursed lips of Lucius, she groaned. She had not really shared who her other matches were, and judging by the trapped animal look on Draco's face and the glances to his father, he had hoped to keep that secret tightly locked up.

"So you are now one of my wife's annoying dunderheads. I wish you all opulence in your new position. I am confident my wife will keep you in place sublimely." Severus sat back in his chair, impassively daring Draco to say something, but Astoria gave a chuckle.

"So Hermione is the mysterious missing match of Draco..." She trailed off with an amused smile; Hermione found her interest tweaking, she was curious about how matches were handled if a preferable was already matched.

"Speaking of which, how did they then handle it with me already matched?" She questioned Astoria, having already decided she liked the younger witch tremendously.

"Well, basically just I and Luna Lovegood were then called to do the goblet test since you were already matched off. I did ask the official what happened if all three preferable are matched; he said that that would not happen, as the hat would never allow it."

She smiled gently at Hermione. But everyone gasped at her mention of Draco's other preferable.

"So Malfoy got Luna and Hermione? In what order? I must know this! I can't believe ferret got matched to two war heroines! Guess because he is a coward... Needs a brave woman." That was a very excitable Ron, who at the same time seemed disgusted, while also seeming baffled.

Draco looked like he just wished he could run away. Never having suspected the whole joke to be turned on him; once again Astoria answered. "Well, I was second preferable and Luna was third... I'm guessing that Hermione was first then."

She shrugged with a mischievous smile, Draco mumbled from next to her. "Yeah... Apparently, the hat always matches both ways, but not necessarily in the same order... I was second to Granger, and she was first for me. Boy was I glad she got matched first to Severus... Saved me a lifetime of pain by the know it all."

The Gryffindor's roared in mirth, Lucius looked like he was silently thanking whatever gods saved his family blood from being contaminated. Even though the law was to match muggleborns specifically, it was amended to follow the hat and goblet's preferences rather, as the Ministry didn't want to make too many people upset who had no compatibility. But muggleborns were still to be matched firstly to magical blood families, so they wouldn't have had much say if she had ended up with Draco.  
Narcissa finally chuckled, a bit, but it was there, the woman could appreciate humour after all. Astoria giggled, agreeing that it was rather amusing.

Hermione just shook her head and rolled her eyes at her husband, who was sitting eyeing the guest in contempt, she knew his patience had been stretched to limits and now it was time to close the evening. But before she could delicately approach it, by offering coffee in the living room, the usual polite indication that the evening was about over, Severus stood up.

"This is where I bid you all good night and goodbye, I believe." Hermione groaned and closed her eyes.

"Of course Severus, I know you prefer frolicking to be short and sweet." That was Lucius, who followed suit with Narcissa and stood up; neither looked offended, obviously used to him and his ways.

"I trust you can see yourself out Lucius? Thank you for your presence here Narcissa, Hermione appreciates it. Good night." Hermione stood up and smiled carefully at the two older Malfoy's, motioning to walk with them to the door.

"Yes thank you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I really appreciate you taking the time to join us for this dinner." She had reached them, Lucius frowned at her contemplative and nodded in affirmation, and Narcissa held out her hand and shook Hermione's, a friendly smile on her face.

"Thank you, Hermione, it was a lovely dinner, you must share with me your roast recipe sometime. And call me Narcissa please." Hermione relaxed; okay she won one of her husband's friends. "I will share it gladly Narcissa, thank you."

Then they walked to the front door where Hermione waved them off, she had just walked back when she realised that the younger one's had no intention of leaving, sitting still around the table chattering, her husband standing arms folded scowling at them.

"Madam Wife please get these insufferable blockheads that are your friends out." His glare at them only darkened, making it obvious their stay was now unwelcome; Hermione walked to her husband and patted his arm while chuckling.

"Calm down, they are just goading you." Which were the truth, she noticed their very pertinent babbling and looks, they were getting the last kick of the night. So, she decided to pull a bit of Slytherin and teach them a lesson.

"Alright my dunderheads, yes that includes you now Malfoy." She smirked at him in satisfaction, taking in his arrogant glare. "If you want to see what Harry got a hint at previously, then by all means stay... Otherwise, skedaddle."

Harry jumped up pale. "No... No, I can't imagine that anymore! Naked Snape and Hermione... No... Let's go, Ginny! Bye Hermione! See you at work Monday..."

He had grabbed Ginny's hand and was dragging her around the table, he stopped briefly in front of Severus, flushing he nodded embarrassingly.

"Eh yeah... Thanks for dinner Snape..." And then he rushed himself and Ginny out so quick, the poor witch had barely enough chance for a wave and goodbye over her shoulder; then Ron and Trisha followed, somehow with the mention of naked Snape and Hermione he lost all the previous mirth with the matter. Glancing between Hermione and Snape he shuddered, then muttered, "nasty image..."

Their goodbyes were also hurried, but not as panicked and frantic as Harry's was; Draco on the other hand just grinned at them, then taking Astoria's arm he shook hands with Severus and smirked at her. "Enjoy bed, Granger..."

After that, they also left. Hermione leaned against the closed front door, she was exhausted, all the different personalities did drain the energy, but she felt satisfied; to all intents and purposes, the night was successful.

She grinned at her frowning husband, who was currently stalking down the hallway straight to her. "Successful night all in all husband mine."

But he only grabbed her hips and pushed her up against the door, kissing her fiercely, when he pulled back for a breath he only grunted his response before claiming her mouth again.

"Indeed wife. Now; bed."


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _Careers_**

"Hermione, take a look at this case file, please? Maybe you'll see something we miss."

Hermione frowned at Harry and took the file from him, she saw the label, "L.M Avery?" -Arching her brow at Harry in question. He sighed and sat down in her visitor's chair.

"Avery's sister, Lucretia Maria Avery. She's slippery. I know she was an unmarked death eater, and very much active with Voldemort. Yet I can't pin her in anything. You always had an eye for detail and logic. Perhaps you can see something..." He trailed off to look at her pleadingly almost; Hermione placed the file on her table and relaxed back in her chair to look at the boy who lived.

"Harry I work in Magical Creatures department... It's not my place really."

Harry furrowed his brow and sat forward in the chair, looking intently at his best friend. "Hermione, I know you love working with the creatures, but you can do so much more in the Auror department or Magical Law enforcement department..."

Hermione looked at him in thought, her fingers tapping on the folder on her desk. She couldn't help it, she was curious about the case, especially as she still remembered the encounter with the woman months previously. She stilled her tapping fingers and opened the folder, still lying on her desk. She glanced cursorily over the first parchment, it was her basic profile and picture; within a few seconds she picked up the file and started to leaf through more intently, her eyes darting furiously over the parchments. After about five minutes she lowered the file in thought, just staring out in front of her.

Then she stood up, still deep in thought, and paced up and down; muttering under her breath.

Harry knew her well enough to remain quiet; he just watched her, waiting for her to speak. Eventually, she stopped in front of him. "Okay." Harry lifted his brow and smiled questioningly. "Okay?" He implored her, still smiling.

"Yes, I've been thinking of transferring to Law Enforcement for some time now. I'll submit the request tomorrow to Kingsley. And I'll take this file home and thoroughly peruse it tonight."

Harry beamed and stood up, hugging her quickly. "Great Hermione! Now we will have someone that can actually mean something in that department!" Hermione scoffed at him.

"Harry! There are brilliant witches and wizards in that department." Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yeah... But not as brilliant as the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione laughed then, she couldn't help it, and he seemed so frivolous about her helping on cases. "Harry, I think I'll ask Severus to check this over with me, he knows Lucretia Avery, and all the old inner politics and stories. Maybe he can help with some angles."

Hermione frowned off into the distance again, chewing her bottom lip in contemplation. "As you feel Hermione, he should be able to help I think as well. But now I've got to go again. Let me know what your thoughts are tomorrow."

He pecked her cheek and waved at her door, then smiling he turned and left; Hermione looked at the watch, another hour before going home time.  
She decided to write up her transfer request immediately, maybe Kingsley would have his response ready then by the next day already. So she sat dawn and started writing on a blank parchment.

SSHG

"Severus, I am home!"

Hermione called out as she hung her cloak and robes on the rack by the front door.  
Then made her way to the basement door under the staircase, she saw it was open, indicating her husband being still in his lab. She entered and climbed down the stone steps, light lighting the basement brilliantly.

Reaching the bottom; she smiled at the dark wizard meticulously stirring a big cauldron that was billowing purple steam. He only gave her a cursory glance before fixing his attention back on his stirring. But he did speak, though, in a cool voice.

"Evening Madam, I'll be finished here in another thirty minutes. Binxy already prepared dinner, if you want to dine so long."

Binxy was the Prince house elf; after Hermione had returned to work months earlier, Severus had insisted the elf move in, due to their busy schedules not allowing them enough relax time if they still had to do house chores and cooking. After some bickering, or rather very heated arguments, they finally compromised; Binxy would be treated with respect and get a wage.

Hermione walked to her armchair and sat down, watching his nimble hands stirring his potion precisely, four counter clockwise, three clockwise and then two vertical and two horizontal, then the same sequence over again.

She loved watching him.

He did everything so precisely, and with such grace. And not just potion-making; it was how he walked, how he talked, how he used his wand, even in bed with her. "I'll sit here a bit Severus; you know I prefer to dine with you."

He gave her a quick glance before stirring again."As you wish."

After that there was silence, Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head back, the smell of vanilla filling the basement from Severus's cauldron.

Hermione came to when she felt a hand on her shoulder; opening her eyes she blinked confusedly at the light blinding her. Severus was standing over her, grasping her shoulder to wake her. She glanced at the table and saw it was clean and empty now, except for newly marked potion bottles standing there, filled and sealed and ready for dispatch.

"I'm done, As well as famished so let's go dine." Hermione yawned, then smiled brightly and made to stand up, but was surprised to see him holding out his hand to assist her up.

He only did little gestures like that in rare moments. She happily took his hand and let him pull her up, then she held on to his hand and walked next to him, very aware of his impassive yet questioning glance at her when she held on to his hand. She chuckled at him, and let go of his hand when they reached the steps that would take them back to the ground floor of their house.

"Mistress Snape! Binxy did not hear mistress come home! Binxy must show mistress how sorry she is! Let Binxy get mistress some pumpkin juice!"

Hermione giggled at the very flustered elf, she was very sweet but refused to call Hermione on her name. She is what she termed herself 'a proper house elf'. They had just taken their seats at their dining table and started to eat when a ministry owl swooped inside and dropped an envelope at Hermione, without waiting for a treat the owl quickly left again.  
Severus placed his fork down again and looked at her with an arched brow. "Bit late for ministry mail."

Hermione frowned and picked up the envelope, she recognised the Minister for Magic's official seal, and immediately broke the seal open, a smile starting to form on her face. "I think dear... I think it's ..." She trailed off reading the letter.

Not noticing the scowl on her husband's face at her half left off answer. He hated the ministry and hated if it intruded on his private time, to him it was already bad enough that she had to work for them.

"Yes! Kingsley personally approved it! I start next week Monday!" She looked up to beam at her husband in excitement.

"And what, pray tell, wife, did that blockhead approve that you will start on Monday?" He quirked his brow at her, a typical sneer on his face at the mention of the blockhead, as he termed the Minister.

She just passed him the letter, a small smile playing on her lips. While he read; she informed him of her decision. "Well, I've been playing with the idea for a while to move to a more challenging department, and today Harry asked my input on a case, and reminded me that I would do good in his department or Magical Law Enforcement, so I decided to request a transfer, and Kingsley now responded."

She was grinning very happily, he handed her back her letter and frowned for a moment.

"Why did you not discuss this with me first?" He seemed less than pleased, his face cold and hard. Hermione's smile faltered and a frown replaced the happy expression of moments earlier. "Excuse me; I did not feel it necessary to have my career choices approved by you first."

He hissed and once again placed his utensils down, very deliberately. "You don't, wife. Except when it would influence our family."

Hermione gasped in surprise; what could he mean? How would this influence the two of them? "I don't understand Severus."

He glared at her then jabbed his index finger down on the table, as if to make a point. "Well, when the expected offspring arrives it will. By putting you in danger and keeping you from home at the most atrocious hours of the night. Did not think further than your own interest I see."

He sneered, Hermione couldn't help but realise he had a point, so she frowned and quickly thought of possible alternatives. "Well, when that happens I can request a desk job in the department Severus. My brain is after all the important factor, and why Kingsley immediately approved the request."

He still glared at her, but she could see he seemed to be placated. She was pleasantly surprised that he had immediately thought of their future children first, though. That warm feeling once again spreading inside her that seemed to happen all the more every now and then.

"Will you read a file for me after Dinner Severus? It's a case Harry is busy with; I think you might have some input for him." She smiled innocently at him, very aware of his possible reactions to seeing it was on Lucretia Avery.

He had only picked up his utensils again and started to finally eat their lamb and rice with vegetables. Nodding, he didn't look up when he responded. "Understand this madam; I am not interested in your ministry cases. But as you asked me, I will."

Hermione smiled happily and resumed her eating also.

"How many orders did you get to fill today?" Hermione always made a point over dinner to discuss his business, trying to encourage the agreed upon mutual affection to develop, by showing interest in his activities. He usually responded in kind by informing her passively of the day's business activities. "Three orders for St Mungo's and one for Hogwarts, but I did receive a strange order request today."

He shrugged the last off as if discouraging her to question him further. Naturally curious, Hermione immediately questioned him further. "Strange? In what way? And from whom then?"

Severus gave her a probing glance as if determining to answer her or not. "Well, it is for Polyjuice potion, as for the who... No idea. It's anonymous."

Hermione frowned, well that was odd, and also very obvious.

"Well someone wants to impersonate someone ... Completely illegal of course, which would explain the need to remain anonymous? I trust you will report this Severus?" She looked at him in question, always a sucker for rules.

Severus just chewed, in deep thought. "Already did madam wife. I have no interest in drawing untoward attention to myself. The more I'm left alone, the better for everyone."

Hermione smiled, he really did remain out of the public. Only ever left their house when he was forced to compromise, a dinner date once a month; Hermione insisted on it. And friends dinners every now and then; so far in the four months of their marriage, they had had dinner at the Malfoy's and the Potters. Harry and Ginny having gotten married two months prior, and Ron and Trisha only the previous month. There had been only one other dinner at their house again after the first, only the week prior.

This dinner was more successful; Draco and Ron and even Harry, having formed some sort of friendly understanding since the first dinner. The other three witches even being friends now, Hermione and Astoria were also fast approaching being friends, she was a good woman.

SSHG

"I want you to not get involved with this case, Hermione!" Severus glared at her menacingly; Hermione couldn't understand what had come over her husband, he seemed to become fiercely angry the moment he took the file to read and saw it was for Lucretia Avery.

He flat-out forbade her to become involved in this case, and when she probed him about why not, he only stated the previous. "But why Severus? What is it you want to protect about that woman?"

Hermione naturally had immediately felt jealousy; why would he protect Lucretia? She immediately regretted her words though when she saw his sharp intake of breath, his black eyes then turning into cold obsidian marbles that seemed to pierce right through her in black anger.

His voice hissed out quietly, deadly. "Never insinuate that I would protect that repugnant witch. I am protecting my future offspring, by protecting their mother. Potter is right. She was more involved than she seems. She is dangerous. She is a cleverer type of Bellatrix Lestrange, without the madness. You will stay away from this case wife. I will not have my life infiltrated by that witch."

Hermione gulped nervously, he seemed murderously angry; she did not doubt that he would not budge from his position on the matter.

Neither would she.

So, lifting her chin, squaring her shoulders, she looked him in the eye squarely. "I will help as and when Harry requests my help, you cannot forbid me to. My work, my choice Severus Snape. Remember that. You can help if you want to solve it quicker as to get it out of our lives quicker. But I won't ask you for help again."

Then Without waiting for an answer, she turned and stalked off to their bedroom.

SSHG

It was an hour later that she heard her husband entering the room and going to the bathroom to take a shower. Another twenty minutes later she felt the mattress sink as he slid into the bed next to her, she held her breath, waiting to see if he'd initiate intimacy.

They had a flourishing sex life, and she found herself taking as much as giving.

"Are we on speaking terms madam wife?" Hermione smiled in the dark, his voice was back to the smooth silky impassive tone she knew. So she turned around to lie on her side facing him, him being in the same position already. The room was dim enough for her to see his face in shadow.

Lifting her hand she brushed a stray string of his hair behind his ear, she smiled at him tenderly, not realising it. He frowned seeing it, but decided to not make anything of it, Severus had a secret you see; he firmly believed he wasn't good enough for this witch that was his wife. And he would never admit it to anyone, especially not to her.

"Severus... In the bedroom, we leave everything outside of the bedroom, outside..." Then she leaned forward and let her lips brush over his prominent nose.

"Acquiesce wife..." He murmured huskily against her mouth, before claiming her lips  
with his.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Just a quick note;_**

 _Thank you to everyone who reads and review this story!_

 _positive feedback is always so very welcome and encouraging_

 _Thank you xoxoxox_

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _Surprise_**

"Pregnant?" Hermione blinked down at the little muggle test stick in amazement, how did that happen?

Well of course she knew how it happened, she had just not thought about it in the last five months since her marriage. They didn't use contraceptives, as the whole point of this marriage was to procreate, but somehow Hermione had relaxed after the first two months went by without anything happening.

And now, it had happened.

And she was dumbfounded, and amazed; a slow smile spread on her face, she had to tell Severus! Then the smile faltered, but was he ready yet?

True they had gotten along amazingly mostly, if she didn't think of his permanent snarky mood, but in all, they had their routine, they talked about their interest and days, the sex was spectacular. But was that true needed affection there yet?  
She felt it; she had felt it since that day from the final battle, even before she had viewed the memories.

She became aware of that emotion the dark wizard evoked in her when they were outside that shack, and she had listened to Voldemort killing him, or attempting to, but was that affection there from his side yet? Or was he still only just bearing her and keeping the peace because of the circumstances?

Hermione's brow furrowed, deep in thought. He didn't know that she had saved him two and a half years ago, she had instructed the few people that knew to never say anything.  
As far as he knew, he was just found randomly by someone after the battle.

Maybe she shouldn't have kept it hidden? Maybe that would have helped him to view her in another light? She shook her head; no, she wanted him to accept her for who she is, not what she had done.

Sighing, she put the stick away in its original box and stowed them in her purse.  
Time to return to her office and work, that misuse of magic on the muggle child case would not solve itself. And besides; the Department of Misuse on Muggles have been badgering her about it.  
She fleetingly thought of Lucretia Avery; that case was mostly in limbo, not being able to find any concrete evidence on the witch, but like Harry, Hermione also knew that there was something.  
They just needed to find it.

SSHG

"The Polyjuice potion has arrived my Lady... Although he refused the order – But the potioneer I found instead used Snape's recipe, one sip for twelve hours -" The scarred man bobbed his head at the dark-haired witch in front of him. Her cold eyes fixed on him, a mirthless laugh coming from out her narrow lips.

"Very good Gustav... You served me well. Is everything else in place?" Her voice was cold and hard. The scarred, pit marked man grinned, decaying teeth showing.

"Yes my lady, I have some of his hairs for the potion, and the letter is ready to be owled to him. Just give me the word my lady."

The sneer that was on the woman's face now would have put Severus Snape and the Malfoy's to shame. "Make sure the Mudblood is at work, then owl the letter. Meet me at the place in two hours."

The witch walked off, leaving the room and then the old dark manor completely; Gustav watched from the window as she aparated away in the grounds, past the wards. It was time.  
Gustav smiled and extracted the sealed parchment from his cloak, then stomped out of the room to send it off with the hired owl they got especially.

SSHG

Hermione had decided she would tell Severus that very night of the pregnancy, whether he was ready or not, the baby had forced their hands.  
She felt strangely happy though, and would constantly find herself holding her still very flat stomach, imagining a dark haired child running around; smiling to herself.

SSHG

Severus heard the tapping on the window and grumbled under his breath; who'd owl him at ten in the morning? The morning mail with his post orders had already arrived as normal at seven that morning before his wife had left for work.

His wife.

Why did every thought he had go back to his wife, it was getting to be aggravating! It was as if the witch was ensnaring his senses and bewitching his mind, without the use of potions; Severus didn't like the feeling he was getting about his wife.

He felt, protective... And felt him checking the time the whole day, counting off till she got home. And then when she was home, that warmness that spread in his stomach was just distracting and infuriatingly unwanted! Not to mention that damnable electricity between them at every contact.

His mind went to Lily. His beautiful, perfect Lily, his heart had always remained loyal to her.  
No one could take her place, but why did it feel like her face was getting dimmer in his mind's eye? Unbidden a vision of brown curly hair and warm chocolate eyes flooded his mind, petite face and small nose, her image radiated in his mind's eye, effectively pushing the auburn haired Lily back out. Severus sharply took in his breath; no!

He tried his hardest to recall Lily's face and to push his wife's face out. After what seemed like an interminable struggle, Lily's face finally returned, but it still seemed hazier than normal; Severus covered his eyes in defeat, he'll think on these developments later.

He had in the meantime opened the window and taken the dirty parchment from the dirty scrawny owl and promptly slammed the window shut again in the Owls face, without giving it a treat. He grimaced, if his wife had been here she would have scolded him and fed the owl and forced him to give it a pat. Rolling his eyes he turned around and grabbed a treat from the basket and opened the window, shoving the treat into the Owls face; the owl gingerly took it, gave him a simpering look and flew off.

Severus grunted to himself, once again he found himself thinking of madam wife, and doing something he normally wouldn't bother with because he knew she bothered with it.

The parchment was unsealed, just folded, scrawled untidily was only his name, the dark wizard frowned and unfolded the parchment. What could it be?

 _Severus Snape_

 _If you wish to help your wife speed up with her case on Avery, meet me in the alley behind Hogs Head in Hogsmeade at eleven this morning._  
 _Come alone or I will not show._  
 _I can promise you concrete information._  
 _G._

Severus frowned; this was a bit too suspicious. He didn't recognise the handwriting, and neither could he think of anyone that would sign off with a G.  
He contemplated for a moment, he wanted the Avery case gone, but his wife refused to let it go, she had already spent countless nights on wild hunts after evidence and possible witness reports.

He hated those nights, the house would be dark and empty without her, he told himself he preferred that solitude her absence brought, but the truth was, he had gotten used to her presence.

Yes, he wanted this Avery case closed. And she had told him he could help if he wanted it done and over more quickly; he was no fool, though, he knew there was the possibility of danger, so he scribbled a quick note to his wife and gave it to their owl, and then he shoved the letter into the bottom drawer of the kitchen drawers.

He only told her that he was going away for a bit, and if he was not back by the next morning she should look in the bottom drawer and take it from there. She was a smart witch; she would follow leads if pointed to the right path. Severus had already decided to immediately follow any leads the man may give him, thus not likely returning after the meeting.

He donned his cloak and made sure he had his wand securely in the secret pocket of his robes, then he quickly withdrew the spare wand he and Hermione kept in the hall closet; he then tucked that one into his boot, leaving the house he walked past the wards into the trees and then aparated.

Severus appeared with a pop behind the three broomsticks, he wanted to do a bit of looking around first, and he wanted to make sure he was seen; leave the clues so to speak, if Hermione needed to find him for some reason or other. He still had thirty minutes before the meeting, so he entered the Three Broomsticks and walked to the counter.

He greeted Madam Rosmerta with a smirk and ordered a fire whiskey; raising the glass he swallowed the contents in one gulp.

"So Severus I hear you got married to that Granger girl! Congratulations my dear!" Severus glared at her, then shrugged. "Not much choice in the circumstance Rosmerta. As it is, I'll inform my wife of your good wishes."

She smiled merrily at him and leaned on her elbows in front of him. "So what brings you here Severus? You avoid us so well; there must be a reason for this sighting."

Severus smiled drily, now time for the other needed hint, for in case. "Yes... I have a meeting with someone in a few minutes, behind Hogs Head. May I request something Rosmerta?"

He lifted a brow inquiringly; she pushed her buxom bosom out and squared her shoulders. "Of course Severus! Anytime for you."

He just smiled drily again and glanced intently at her. "Thank you... Will you send your busboy to check on me at just past eleven? He must not be seen. Let him watch through that back window from the loo in Hogs Head. But let him speak to no one of what he sees, and if my wife should come and ask questions, let him tell her, and her only."

Rosmerta frowned at him, as would be expected; it was a very odd request, but she nodded in acceptance and smiled tentatively at him. "Alright Severus, I will do as you ask, I know you always have a reason for everything."

After that he greeted her and left the building, it was just about eleven now; after five minutes Severus entered the dark alleyway behind the bar, he had barely come to a standstill when a female laugh sounded behind him. He stiffened, Lucretia Avery. "Well Severus dear, you showed up. Something told me you would."

He turned and dispassionately looked her up and down, she was dressed in black, an old fashioned witch's dress, and hooded black cloak, she looked like a typical old family dark witch. Her sneer was cold and full of venom, her eyes colder.

"Indeed Lucretia. To what do I owe this _displeasure._ " He sneered the last word, clearly leaving no room for confusion, that it was no pleasure.

"Now now Severus, that's no way to feel towards old friends." Severus felt the blood drain from him, a figure emerged from the shadows. Himself!

Severus kept his face impassioned and looked enquiringly at Lucretia. "I am flattered Lucretia... Did not know you felt this amorously about my visage to, in fact, create your own version..."

She glowered at him, and then crossed her arms, the sneer back in place. Then the other him stepped around him, blank-faced, Severus felt his gaze boring into his back. Not good.

"Severus do not be flattered, you're coming with me you see. And him-" she jerked her chin to indicate his doppelganger behind him, "will go home to that mudblood wife of yours."

He kept his breathing even, his mind working fast, his eyes flickered around him, seemingly casually, but he was making sure the outline of a head was visible through the dirty window of the wall next to him. Satisfied he made his choice, he will let them take him, he left the needed clues and witness, his wife was brilliant, she'll figure it out, and then they have what's needed to get Lucretia in Azkaban.

But then he realised something, he did not think on the Polyjuice, the double, Hermione would not know to search because she would think he was home. He felt the tip of a wand press into his back, the imposter; Severus shuddered at the thought of the as yet anonymous imposter in his home. And with his wife.

No, he couldn't allow that! He made to subtly move his hand to the secret pocket of his wand but had barely twitched or Lucretia had her wand out and pointing at him.

"Tut tut Severus... If you will remember, I'm an exceptionally gifted dueler... You better stop with those thoughts... I will not hesitate to kill you." She watched him through half-lidded eyes, making her seem snake-like, then he felt the imposter reaching around his chest with his free hand and groping around his cloak folds. After finding the pocket he then extracted his wand and pocketed it.

"Incancerous" the muttered spell came from Lucretia, and Severus knew that now the choice he made first would have to somehow play out; he prayed for a moment to whatever gods there were, that Hermione would realise that it was an imposter in their home.

"Ah yes Lucretia... You were after all one of the Dark Lord's favourite pets. Trained by him personally... Secretly of course." He spoke drily, the ropes binding him tightly, he still stood upright, and his eyes followed the witch as she sauntered over to him.

She came to a standstill in front of him, smirking up at him, her wand pressing against his throat. "Yes... His favourite girl I was indeed. Then because of you, he got killed! You are the traitor Severus Snape! And I will have my vengeance." She spat into his face and then stepped back a few steps again, her wand still pointed at him. "Stupify..."

Her whisper rolled out of her lips... And Severus felt the curse hit him square in the centre of his chest. The last thought he saw was of warm brown eyes and brown luscious curls framing the pale face of his wife.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, my RL is a bit hectic at he moment._

 _but here is another chapter for you all,_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 ** _Not My Husband_**

Hermione took in the light streaming from the windows of her home, Severus was home then; she frowned, it was a very odd note he sent that morning, but obviously, it turned out okay, he was home and not somewhere unknown.  
She entered their home and as usual called out to her husband.

"Severus I'm home!"

She hung her robes and strolled to the basement door, usually, he would still be busy in his lab this time; Hermione halted when she saw the door was closed, odd, and then she heard the television was on. Frowning she turned and walked to the den, Hermione froze in the door, Severus was, slumping on the couch watching TV with a beer bottle in his hand!  
This was all even odder, her husband didn't slump, ever, he hated television and he didn't drink beer.

"Severus?"

Hermione called out to him with his full name, usually only used when she was annoyed or angry with him as well as in public or in front of company.  
Her husband looked up at her, with open animosity? Usually, Severus only looked at her in disdain or exasperation at worse these last months, but never in absolute animosity or hatred, as he was doing now.  
She gasped quietly, then took a tentative step forward as he spoke. "Ah, Mrs Snape. I'm hungry."

Now Hermione felt seriously worried, he was acting completely out of character.

"Didn't Binxy cook tonight Severus?" She decided to play it calm and simple, her husband growled at her.

"I sent her back to the family house. I feel you can do what's expected of house chores."

He sneered and turned his attention back to the television; Hermione raised her eyebrows, this was not her husband. She did not say anything, though, only turned on her heel and went to the kitchen.  
Once there she flicked her wand and watched as some bread and cheese prepared itself, then quietly opened the bottom drawer to see what was in there, she figured that Severus would have removed whatever it was when he arrived home safely and it was not necessary for her to find it.

And so she saw the dirty folded parchment immediately, frowning she took it out and scanned it. Blood drained from her face. Damn!  
Suddenly she knew, her husband was not her husband; Hermione thought quickly, Polyjuice, that was it naturally, yet who was the imposter then? This letter said it had information on Lucretia, so obviously it was to do with her, so she had to have an accomplice.

But who would be the accomplice? A man obviously, judging by the beer drinking and slumping; alright, she needed to act fast, obviously. Severus wanted the case closed, that would explain him leaving her this cryptic clue so that if it's needed, meaning; he should get in trouble, she could follow the trail.

Now, would he leave her crumbs? Yes, he would, he was brilliant after all. Now, she must decide how to handle this. Blasted man! Always playing the unlikely hero and he wanted to give them Gryffindor's hell for doing the same?

Hermione felt the worry tightening in her stomach; merlin please let him be alright? Please? Her breathing started to hitch, she knew she was going to hyperventilate, one ... Two...three...

Her breathing started to even out, she closed her eyes and steadied herself against the counter. When she felt her world steadying she opened her eyes, the sandwiches were done, and so she plastered a neutral expression in place and walked the levitated tray to the den.

"About time. Why did you take so long?" The imposter that looked like her husband sneered at her and grabbed the tray from her to start shovelling the food into his mouth. She shuddered, revulsion travelled through her at the sight. She sat down on the armchair next to the couch he was on, trying to act normal, she had to play this out for a bit, just to make sure beyond a doubt that her hypothesis was correct.

"So Sev, how is the Polyjuice order coming along?" Hermione called him Sev on purpose, her husband would immediately know and question the nickname, also, she knew her husband had no Polyjuice orders that he was working on. She saw the man turning paler, his eyes darted to her.

"The order is almost fulfilled. Probably another week." Hermione pursed her lips, she was correct, this was definitely an imposter; but before she could say anything further the man stood up and bent over her, bringing his face right up to hers.  
She shuddered as the stench of his breath blew into her nose; it wasn't even her husband's pleasant mint breath she immediately realised. "Mrs Snape... Bed time, I feel the need for relief, come and do your duty."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, Severus would never speak like that, and to him, their sex was always mutual pleasure and satisfaction. But she knew she could not give herself away, she had to play along and stall him at the same time. So she smiled sulkily and pushed him back so that she could stand up, he complied and stepped backwards, when she was standing in front of him she tiptoed and kissed him tentatively on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Sev, I need to go into the office, that's why I was long in preparing the dinner, I received an owl. Some short notice emergency meeting."

The man looked down at her in anger, then grabbed her upper arms and pushed her sideways till she felt her back against the wall, he was harsh and she was sure his fingers would leave bruising. Before she could register what he was going to do, his mouth claimed hers, it was hard and her lips mashed against her teeth painfully, she tasted the metallic taste of blood and knew her teeth had broken skin; Hermione remained stiff and unresponsive, and tried to push him off her, eventually he lifted his mouth to leer down at her.

"Then hurry up! Like I said, I need relief. Go." Hermione felt sick; there had been nothing, no electricity, no desire. If she had any doubt before of this being an imposter, it was gone now.  
He released her, and she rubbed her arms where his fingers had bit in painfully, she then glanced at him, he had stepped back and was maliciously staring at her.

"Uhm okay, Severus. I will be back later then... I think two hours probably." She walked around him and smiled forcibly, he had sat back down again, slumping and attention immediately back on the television.

Hermione aparated to Harry and Ginny's house barely five minutes later. She was frantically pounding on their door. "Harry! Open up!"

She felt tears threatening to roll out of her eyes, but furiously blinked them back, she must not cry! She must be strong! Severus needed her now, he left her clues, and she had to get to him! Finally, the door opened and a worried looking Harry stood in front of her.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He quickly took her arm and led her inside, closing the door behind them.

"Harry! She took Severus! Now there is some imposter in my home, posing as my husband!" He frowned at her, looking a bit sceptical. "What do you mean an imposter?"

She frantically grabbed his arm, trying to convey her feelings of anxiety. "When I got home Harry, Severus was acting strangely, harshly, it's not him! Someone is using Polyjuice to impersonate him!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Hermione... Sorry to say this, but Snape is always acting harshly and strangely...maybe today is just a bad day for him..."

His tone sounded like that you would use on a child, it infuriated Hermione over the edge. "Harry Potter! You listen to me now! I know my husband! I know him better than you ever will! And that man is not my husband!"

She breathed heavily; and had let go of his arm to throw her hands up in frustration. Harry knew this Hermione, she would hit him or hex even, if he pushed her wrong now, so he tentatively stepped back. "Uhm, okay Hermione... Tell me everything."

He decided to hear her out, even if only for his own safety's sake; Hermione took a deep breath then withdrew the dirty letter she found in the drawer along with the note Severus had send her, from her robes. She handed it to him and indicated with her chin that he read them; they had moved into the living room now and were seated while Harry read through both missives. Then he looked up at her enquiringly.

"I received the second letter earlier at work from Severus, and then when I got home, thoroughly confused and curious, he was home after all. Only, he was slumping on the couch, drinking beer and watching television. Nothing like my Severus would do, since he never slumps, hates television and only drinks fire whisky. And besides, he is always in the lab at that time of the afternoon. I immediately knew something was wrong, with the way he looked at me and spoke to me as if I was vermin that he loathed. So I went to look in the drawer, I figured if all was well and he returned home safe from the mysterious trip, then he'd have removed whatever it was since it would not be needed anymore by me. But I found that letter, and then I knew ... Something was really wrong. You see, Severus hates Lucretia, I don't know why he just says you are right, she was more involved and that she is even worse than Bellatrix, just minus the madness. He didn't want me involved in the case at all and has been badgering me about it constantly. So if he got that letter, he would follow it through, because he would see it as forcing the case to a close. Even if it means putting himself in danger. Please, Harry, believe that I do know my husband, and that, that man in my home is not my husband. Help me please!"

Harry sat on the armchair, his brow furrowed, he was looking intently at Hermione as she paced up and down in front of him, he knew that she spoke the truth that something was going on.

"Alright Hermione, what do you have planned?" She released the breath she was holding in relief and smiled thankfully at him.

"Well, my first reaction was to apprehend him immediately... Then I thought, if they have Severus then we will maybe need him to lead us to him. So you must go to my house and just watch him if he leaves, try and figure out where he's going. But you'll have to leave now! I told him I should be gone about two hours he might decide to use it productively."

She had grabbed his hand and pulled him up and to the front door again, trying to convey her urgency through to him. At just outside the door, he stopped her, though. "And where will you be this two hours?" His brows were raised and he was looking at her probingly.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade of course! He left me a trail, I need to follow it! Get the Auror office involved too, Harry, we must watch the imposter twenty-four seven."

And then without any further ado, she aparated.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

 ** _Crumbs_**

The throbbing in his head was what made him come to, it was blinding, making him harshly aware of it, Severus blinked. He tried to adjust his vision to the dim light, after a view minutes he could start to see where he was.

He was in some bedroom, old furniture and very dusty, the floor was rough wooden planks, the bed a rickety steel frame excuse; the walls were panelled in some dark wood. Yet it was chipped and seemed to have been exposed to all sorts of elements for decades at least.  
The only other furniture was a dirty armchair, Severus couldn't even make out its original colour; and a rickety rough wooden table and chair in the corner.

He himself was tied to another wooden chair, right in the centre of the room, he tested his bonds, and he was tied securely, his feet to the chair legs and his hands behind the back. Severus tried to wiggle his boots, to see if the hidden wand was still there; he felt relief, it pressed against his calf, now if only he could get to it...

Just then the door opened and light flooded the room, Severus blinked and then realised Lucretia was standing there, she had a very satisfied smile on her face.

"Severus darling, I am glad to see you are awake. You'll be pleased to know that Gustav is securely in your home and keeping your wife occupied..." Her voice was purring, like a cat that was full of cream and content.

"If he touches her... You are dead Lucretia."

His voice sneered, full of loathing for the woman in front of him, loathing for so many reasons.

"My my Severus... I am doing you a favour, saving you from that mudblood you know. Thanks should be in order I believe."

She had a feigned innocence on her face, as she spoke she had sauntered over to him; now she stood in front of him, forcing him to tilt his head up to see her.

"As it is, I much prefer my wife's presence than yours."

He spoke dispassionately, trying to convey the complete lack of emotion for this woman leering down at him, Lucretia plastered a fake hurt expression on her face then, and he felt her trailing her finger down the side of his face slowly.

"Don't tell me you still hold my little affair with the Dark Lord over me Severus dear..."

An involuntary shudder passed through his body then.

"Lucretia that was the best thing you could ever have done for me. You and the Dark Lord were atrociously well suited together, saving me from being bonded to your feculence. I thank you most ardently for that."

She scowled and then slapped him harshly; Severus felt the sting and knew her red handprint will be glaringly obvious on his face. Then she grabbed a fist full of his hair and jerked his head back, her face lowered to an inch from his.

"Don't worry Severus; I want revenge for my old lover and Lord. And since you were the main piece in his downfall... That means I will break you. You will beg for me. One way or another."

Then her lips crashed down on his, Severus felt nauseated, this were not the sweet lips and kisses of his wife, this was hard and cold and bitter lips and kisses. He remained unresponsive and held his mouth closed, after a prolonged time she withdrew and glared down at him.

"Mark my words. You will beg." Then she stepped back, lifted her wand and muttered the torture curse.

"Crucio..."

SSHG

Hermione had appeared with a pop in Hogsmeade, then she ran to the Hogs Head, hoping there would be another crumb, something... Anything! When she entered the mouldy bar she immediately saw Aberforth and went to him.

"Mr Dumpeldore sir!" He turned around and smiled upon recognising her.

"Miss Granger! Or wait... It's Mrs Snape now! What a surprise!" Hermione stopped and smiled at him, but she didn't have time for chit chat.

"I'm here in an emergency and I hope you can help me..." She trailed off when she saw his questioning smile.

"If I can I will Mrs Snape." His voice was brisk now; she recognised it from the war days when it was all business.

"Did you perhaps see my husband here earlier today? Behind this building in the alley to be more specific..."

He frowned at her and twirled the point of his beard in his fingers.

"Well, I saw him enter the Three Broomstick earlier, but after that, I was busy and didn't notice the outside going on's any further..."

Before he could say anything else Hermione immediately turned and rushed out, only throwing a hurried "thank you!" Over her shoulder. Aberforth watched the departing witch in concern, what had the Snape's gotten themselves into now...?

Hermione rushed into the Three Broomsticks and frantically looked around; there were only a few customers inside; finally, she saw the buxom figure of Madam Rosmerta and rushed to her.

"Madam Rosmerta!" The woman smiled widely and welcomed her. "Hermione my dear! Lovely to see you-"

Hermione cut her off, she was getting desperate. "Please, Madam did my husband come in here today? It's of the utmost importance!"

Hermione saw the immediate look of realisation come over her face and knew she had seen him. "Yes he did deary, he had an unusual request... - Which reminds me- involved you if you should come here looking for him, just wait a second."

Hermione felt excitement flood her, she had been right! He had been laying a trail for her! She watched as Rosmerta went over to a young boy busy cleaning tables, and speaking to him while pointing to Hermione. Then the young boy walked over to her, he was looking pale and uncertain, Hermione smiled a small encouraging smile. It was weak, though, since her energy was drained and she was immensely stressed about her husband.

She frowned, why did she feel the disappearance of her husband so profoundly? She knew she felt affectionate about him, but these emotions were just overwhelming! She shook her head to clear her thought, she would analyse these thoughts later when the crisis has been resolved.

"Mrs Snape ma'am, Mr Snape said I should only tell you what I saw..." The boy trailed off nervously, Hermione frowned and probed the boy worriedly.

"Yes, please tell me what you saw and how it came that you saw it, I need every detail!" The boy's eyes widened in shock at the urgency of her tone.

"Ma'am... He told Madam Rosmerta to send me to watch out the back window of the Hogs Head, and to only tell you what I witness if you come here asking..." The boy gulped nervously, she prodded him to go on with her eyes.

"I saw Mr Snape standing there, then I saw a woman with long black hair talking to him, he looked angry, then another man appeared, it was also a Mr Snape! I knew he was with the woman because he went behind the real Mr Snape and kept his wand pointed at his back, and then he took Mr Snape's wand away from him also. The woman then spoke harshly to Mr Snape and then she stunned him. I knew I'd need to hear what they said then so I cracked the window open a bit, the woman told the fake Mr Snape that he must make sure not to let Mrs Snape realise he was an imposter, and that he should report to her as soon as Mrs Snape goes to work tomorrow. Then she just said he knows where she will be, and that he must not be seen entering the hunting lodge. Then she aparated with the real Mr Snape."

The boy had rushed out the entire exclamation in seemingly one breath; he was inhaling harshly now, trying to regain the lost oxygen in his blood. Hermione frowned, then she quickly extracted the file photo copy of Lucretia from her robes, she had grabbed it before leaving her house earlier, She showed him the picture urgently.

"Tell me, is this the woman you saw?" She held her breath baited, waiting for the boy to confirm. His eyes widened in recognition, then his pale face nodded vehemently.

"Yes ma'am, that's the woman, that she is exactly!" He seemed relieved that he had it all off his chest; Hermione patted his shoulder consolingly and smiled at the still nervous boy.

"Thank you, young man, you did well. You will be remembered."

After that she promptly left the Three Broomsticks, outside she thought for a moment, she still had an hour about left, she needed the L.M. Avery file! But it was too risky to study it at home, she needed to find out all linked properties to Lucretia, a hunting lodge more specifically, Hermione chewed her lip in thought; a lot of old mansions used to have hunting lodges on their estates. But that would only be able to be done tomorrow at her office, then the surveillance team can also follow the imposter, either way, she would only be able to go further the next day.

Hermione shuddered.

That meant she had to go home and pretend with that imposter, and he had made his intentions for the night clear. Hermione started to walk down the road, it was cold, and she realised that soft snow flakes had started to fall, dusting the ground white. Her brow was furrowed, how to handle the home predicament, she knew technically it was her husband's body, but, it was not her husband! Her husband consisted of more than his body, when they were intimate; she was intimate with all of him, not just his body. Her attraction to him was for everything, and this imposter revolted her, even if it was with her husband's body.

Hermione stopped at the edge of town, thinking quickly; she had to go back now, as to not cause suspicion, so turning on her heel she aparated on the spot.

SSHG

Severus was now on the bed, lying on his back, spread-eagled, feet tied at the bottom bed posts and hands at the head bed posts; he was pale and his body kept twitching, remnants of the cruciates curse, sweat was beaded over his face and neck, he was in a bad state. He just wanted to close his eyes and give in to the encroaching darkness but fought it, years of being a spy and in wars had made his survival instincts deadly. He knew he had to stay aware, he had to remain awake in order to analyse the situation constantly, taking in any and all information; he also prayed that Hermione would realise it was an imposter in their home, in their bed by now as well. Severus shuddered in nausea at the thought of the imposter touching his wife.

He will kill him. Oh, merlin he will kill the imposter and Lucretia.

Suddenly the door opened again, Severus's eyes widened in shocked realisation as Lucretia walked in, she was wearing a catsuit, a shiny, fitting like a glove spandex catsuit. A belt clinching her middle, and the top part unzipped, showing ample cleavage and breast, she had on extremely high heeled boots, the boots itself going up to her knees, with a spiked collar on her neck and on her wrists; Severus fleetingly thought about how she knew of this muggle concept.

Her hair was sleekly combed back into a high ponytail, her lips black and eyes heavily black made up. In her hand was a whip and in the other a flogger.

Severus knew the crucio was only the beginning of her torture of him.

The dominatrix Lucretia smiled evilly and then walked into the room right to the bed, there she sneered down at him; she placed the whip at the foot end of the bed, and started to run the flogger through her hand, almost lovingly.

"Do you know why I cheated on you with the Dark Lord Severus?" She raised her brow quizzically at him.

"Do tell Lucretia... It's _obvious_ you will regardless."

He kept his voice bland while he hooded is eyes; Severus had to use all his wits to remain awake and seemingly in control.

"Well... Because he knew what I liked, and you could not! He knew I liked to feel pain, and inflict pain. He knew it made me feel powerful and desirous... "

She snapped the flogger down across his stomach. He felt the sting, but was glad of the thick material over his chest, as if realising the same, Lucretia froze and frowned down at him, then she withdrew a scissor and smiled at him in cold anticipation.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Long Night_**

Hermione had appeared in the driveway of her home; she quickly moved to the shadows and surveyed the area, looking for Harry. Suddenly a hand touched her arm; Hermione almost yelled if it wasn't for the quick silencio that was placed on her by the culprit; her eyes widened in recognition when Harry appeared before her, having removed his invincibility cloak.

"Sorry, Hermione didn't mean to startle you..." He removed the spell as he trailed off in a whisper, Hermione smiled consolingly.

"It's okay Harry, anything?" She quizzed him immediately, even though she knew now the imposter would only leave the next day, Harry shook his head regretfully.

"No, he is still watching telly and drinking beer... and as always - you are right, that's not Snape; he just doesn't sit like Snape does. I'm sorry... you'd think after everything I'd have learned by now to just listen to you the first time. What about you? What did you find?"

Hermione sighed, time to divulge.

"Well, Severus made sure to have a witness to the meeting, unknown to the perpetrators of course. He informed me of the events..." Hermione took a deep breath, she felt very emotional, all the stress catching up to her, she guessed the pregnancy hormones played a role. "He saw the imposter Snape with Lucretia; he identified her positively with the photograph copy I showed him. She stunned my husband and aparated away with him. The witness heard her giving the imposter instructions that he must make sure not to make me suspicious - which he failed abysmally in - and that he must report to her at the hunting lodge tomorrow when I'm at work."

Hermione blinked, she felt the sting of unshed tears, she was really feeling frantic with worry about her husband. Harry frowned while listening to the account; he seemed to be deep in thought, deciding on a course of action.

"Hermione, I'm going to use Snape as the bait so to say to get Lucretia, as for this... I'll assign a watch duty to the imposter and protection to you. We might finally catch Lucretia Avery in something concrete thanks to Snape!"

Harry seemed ecstatic with the thought, as well as worried at the same time; yet Hermione frowned, then in a low menacing voice, she drawled.

"Harry Potter... If anything happens to my husband in this bait game... I will hold you responsible. In fact, if any harm befalls him, I swear I will maim anyone involved. I do not care about my vows to the ministry... If my husband dies..."

She trailed off, the threat hanging heavy between them in the silence of the night. Harry seemed shocked, and then he seemed deep in thought, looking at her earnestly.

"I won't let harm come to him, you have my word - Hermione tell me... Uhm... Are you in love with Snape?" She felt herself going pale, she knew she had promised herself a full analysing of her feelings for her husband later, yet, now that Harry had put the words out there...

Was she in love with her husband?

Her brow furrowed as memories and feelings rolled through her mind, her fourteen-year-old self in third year, sitting in potions class staring dreamily at the dark potions professor while letting his silky sinful voice lull her into a trance-like state.

Her seventeen-year-old self in sixth year smelling parchment in the Amortentia, the smell she loved but also knew was the smell she identified so strongly with her snarky potions professor.

Always trying to protect him to Harry when Harry was convinced he was a spy, her eighteen-year-old self, outside the shrieking shack, feeling absolute desolation as she heard Nagini attacking him. Every instinct wanting to go inside to save him, protect him!

The heartbreak she felt as she watched him die, giving his memories to Harry, knowing there was so much more to the Potions Professor. Then the pride as she watched the memories in the pensieve, seeing that he had never been on Voldemort's side, realising he was in truth the biggest hero of them all!

Then that urgency... That feeling that made her go to him, that sense that somehow called her to him, knowing he was still alive. What was that extra sense? That connection? Then the absolute relieve when she realised he was alive. The emotion and that same connection prompting her to stay by his side during his recovery.

Her memories then took her to more recent times, their engagement and marriage.  
She remembered how it was natural to share her seats with him that day of the test, his smell overtaking her senses, his proximity sending shivers through her body, her eyes continuously seeking him out. The almost relief she felt when the hat called out his name as if she was glad that he was her preferred match, the acceptance of the situation she immediately embraced.

Her preference for his company, making him take her out to dinner, proudly showing him off as her match, knowing there is no greater man in her opinion than Severus Snape.

She smiled very slightly at the thought of his arm always interlocking with hers when they walk in public, his hand being held out to help pull her up on certain occasions, his own seeming preference for her company.  
The times he would quietly come from his lab to see where she was; and remark impassively that she was not reading down in the lab while he was still working as if it was merely an observation, but she knew he was hinting at her company.

How he had replaced his normal shampoo and started to wash his hair with that certain herbal shampoo she liked, how he would know she had a hard day at work and in his usual blunt manner, tell her to read and he will take care of nightly routine chores. The times his heated obsidian eyes would lock with hers and she would know that whatever they were doing were going to have to wait, how he would stalk to her and push her up against the wall, how he would kiss her till her senses left her completely, how he tasted...

Harry watched in silence as the myriad of emotions raced across his friend's face, he saw when the moment came to that realisation set in, the smile that formed, and at the same time the uncertainty that entered her eyes.

"Yes... Yes, I believe I love my husband Harry."

SSHG

Lucretia was cutting open his shirt, right down the front centre, and then she pushed it aside, revealing his chest and stomach. Severus shuddered, the air was cold, there was no fire in the grate, and the only small window revealed it was snowing.

Lucretia stared down at his bared stomach, a malicious smile on her face.

Then the flogger was trailed down from his neck to his stomach, where she flicked it hard; this time the sharp pain was felt prominently, and Severus twitched involuntary, gasping in his breath, he knew the mark would stand out harshly from his pale skin. She laughed, almost maniacally, reminding him eerily of Bellatrix.

"Severus... I'm going to have such fun with you... You'll be my new favourite toy..."

His throat constricted, yet his face remained impassive, he will never show weakness. "As you will Lucretia..."

She seemed angered then at his lack of emotion or reaction, a dark sneer forming, she hit him then over his chest with the flogger, three times!

"Tomorrow Gustav will report... I'm sure he'll update you on the mudblood you married; maybe he'll have taken her tonight...over and over again... Maybe she enjoyed it so much that she screamed out in pleasure ... How would you like that Severus?"

He felt bile rise at the thought of someone else taking his wife, his body shivered in anger, at that moment he knew he would truly kill this witch and her accomplice, without remorse, without thought. His eyes narrowed at her, black pitiless eyes full of loathing and absolute rage; Lucretia stepped back in a moment of almost fear, then she steeled herself and stepped back forward.

"Hate me yet Severus ... If not... You will."

Then Lucretia turned around and promptly left the room, the light turning off also, darkness enveloping him.

SSHG

Hermione had entered her house, having bidden Harry goodnight as well as having assured him that she would handle the imposter barely a minute earlier. She walked softly to the den; the imposter was dozing on the couch, the television still on and a dozen empty beer bottles on the ground next to the couch. She thought quickly, he would wake up easily, and she'd prefer to avoid the whole scenario of sex with this stranger in her husband's body.  
Hermione turned and quietly made her way down to the lab, once there she went to the finished stock potions cabinet, she shuffled through the bottles, then she got it.

Sleeping draught.

Hermione smiled, almost evilly; she quickly went back up and made her way to the kitchen, at the fridge she took out another beer, opened it and poured the sleeping draught. Walking back casually to the den while pretending to drink the beer, making a lot of noise and as she hoped, he had awakened by the time she stepped inside.

Hermione smirked inside of herself, she was playing along, he wouldn't know how she normally acted since he obviously had no idea how her husband acted normally. He glared at her.

"What are you doing with my beer?"

Hermione feigned innocence and raised her brows quizzically. "I'm sorry dear... I was a bit thirsty... I haven't drunk any yet... Here..."

She quickly handed him the beer, acting nervous and unsure, this imposter obviously wanted her scared and subordinately. He sneered and grabbed the bottle from her, then without hesitation started gulping it down while turning his attention back on the sitcom on the television.

"Go upstairs, I'll be there shortly. Be naked Mrs Snape." He spoke heatedly, yet his eyes not leaving the telly, Hermione shuddered but kept her voice submissively sweet.

"Of course dear... Come up when you're ready."

Hermione watched as he started to blink tiredly, his body slumping more heavily down on the couch. She smiled satisfactorily and headed to bed; safe in the knowledge the imposter would only be a problem again the next morning.

SSHG

Severus shivered in cold, every pore of his being screaming out in protest; he was sure his skin was blue by now, his lips were pursing together, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. He was thinking of his wife, was she safe? Was the imposter claiming her as he lay there at this very moment? He grunted silently.

It was going to be a cold, dark and long night for Severus Snape.

SSHG

Hermione lay in her bed, under their warm duvet and covers; she was wide awake, wondering where her husband was, was he warm? Was he well? She knew he was alive, she somehow felt that. Yet, she could not feel comforted, she was lonely and the bed felt empty, she wanted, no needed, her husband with her again. Hermione sighed.

It was going to be a hard, lonely and long night for her.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: In this story I will be exploring a bit on the darker traits of Hermione, not too bad, sort off... well she won't be ditching everyone to become the next dark lady anyway lol! But no denying that they are there (think on Rita Skeeter in a jar, Marrieta Edgecombe jinx across her face, even canary attack on Ron :-) ), also I will, in turn, delve a bit into Harry's own weaker traits, also not too bad but enough. So don't hate, it's mostly part of the plot line to make this story and nothing against Harry himself, I actually do love him and in some of my other fics he is more redeeming. Just giving this info as a heads up as I realise some readers expect Mary Sue characters and I hate Mary Sue's.**

 **But smile, everyone is their best by the end of this fic.**

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 ** _Rage_**

Hermione woke up early; she wanted to make sure she missed her 'husband', so after being dressed in her ministry uniform and robes she went downstairs, peeking into the den she saw the imposter busy waking up on the couch.

She smiled sweetly at him and walked to stand over him, looking down at him. "Dear, why did you fall asleep on the couch?"

The fake Severus glared up at her and pushed himself up to stand while rubbing a hand over his face, his eyes swollen and red rimmed and the stench of his morning after beer breath assailing her senses.

"Circe knows. Where are you going?" Hermione kept the smile plastered on her face and patted his cheek, seemingly consolingly while responding in an almost sickly sweet voice. "My poor dear, didn't the couch cause you stiff muscles? And I'm off to work of course."

He tensed at her touch, sneering at her. "It's your fault. Get out of here."

Hermione feigned hurt and fear, stepping back a few steps she nodded at him and turned around to leave, saying a hurried goodbye. "Of course, goodbye and see you tonight."

Once outside the house she heaved a sigh of relief, swallowing back the bile that had risen in the back of her throat. Whether from disgust or maybe some morning sickness, she did not know.

SSHG

Lucretia stepped inside the room with the familiar cold twisted smile on her face; she took in his form, especially the goosebumps and bluish lips of Severus.

"Oh dear... I forgot the fire... Can't have you dying on me can I..."

Severus knew she had not forgotten it at all, the tell-tale smirk the dead giveaway; it was just another torture method. With a flick of her wand the fire roared to life in the grate and within minutes Severus felt the welcoming heat crawling over him.

"Can't have that can we Lucretia, who would you play with if I, your favourite new toy, am dead..." His voice flowed silkily from his mouth, no hint of the night of near death due to exposure in his voice. His eyes watched her lazily, he was bidding his time for the right moment. Before she could respond the door opened and his doppelganger walked in, smirking at him before turning his attention to the witch.

"Lucretia..." He trailed off at her merciless expression that she turned on her accomplice. "Gustav... Does she suspect anything?"

Her voice was cold and harsh; Severus knew that she held no regard for this Gustav... Maybe he could work with that.

"I don't think so... I don't know what's normal for _them..._ " He glanced nervously at Severus as he spoke.

"Then find out! He's here, get him to tell you! Did you at least _fuck_ the mudblood?" Lucretia spat out, an artery throbbing in her forehead.

Gustav swallowed; he seemed very nervous and kept shooting glances at the tied down Severus Snape. "NoIfellasleeponthecouch..."

The mumble was rushed, barely discernible, but Severus with his years as a spy had excellent hearing and felt relief washing over him.

"What!" Lucretia was red, seemingly ready to burst a vein in her head and suffer a stroke; her nostrils were flaring as she rounded on her accomplice in anger.

"Yes... I was drinking beer watching that television thing... you know that muggle thing? Well, then I got unexplainably tired and fell asleep before I realised it..."

His eyes popped as Lucretia stomped to him and pressed her wand right up under his chin, forcing his head up; a slow smirk formed unnoticed on Severus' face; the imbecile was drinking beer and watching television? He felt relieved; Hermione would know he was an imposter! Probably fed him a sleeping draught too if he guessed correctly.

He felt a surge of immense pride, his wife was truly the brightest witch of their age, and he was relieved to have gotten her as a match – no wait, not relieved, proud. But Lucretia also got the implications of what her henchman just said, if she was angry before, then now she was past livid.

"You moronic idiot! Does the Severus Snape seem like the kind of person that drinks beer and watches television! The mudblood is probably alerting the whole Auror and Magical Law Enforcement offices to you as we speak!"

Severus took the moment of their distraction to close his eyes and concentrate on his wand less magic, he was adept at it, but wouldn't say it was easy summoning the wand from out his boot. He felt happiness as the tingle of magic spread in his hands, and within seconds he felt the wand flying into his wand hand that was still tied to the bed post. Muttering the spell that would release his bonds quietly and felt the immediate blood flow returning in his hands, flexing his fingers and feet he delicately lowered his hands as to not bring attention to him with sudden movements.

Lucretia was still shouting at Gustav.

Severus then nimbly jumped up and pointing the wand, fluidly disarmed both of them; "Expeliarmus!"

Just then the door burst open and a battle ready Hermione stormed in brandishing her wand threateningly.

SSHG

Hermione immediately grabbed the Avery file as she rushed into her office, she started flicking through it frantically looking for the 'assets' section. She was busy running through the assets list when Harry stormed into her office, flushed faced and messy haired.

"Hermione, we lost him!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, she was angry and frustrated, at well mostly everyone. "I take it you mean the imposter, Harry?"

Her voice was quiet, menacing, and Harry squirmed under her glare while shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another. "Yes... He aparated before we could place the trace on him..."

He trailed off, gulping, she was angry and he could see that but he was still trying to comprehend how she could love Snape though; he didn't doubt it, not when she was acting like this, but couldn't understand it. He knew Snape was a tremendous hero, he also knew he loved his mother, that everything he did was for that love and he respected him profoundly. Yet, it didn't make him a ray of sunshine all of the sudden.

"Harry... That was the only thing your department had to do! What use are they if they can't even place a trace! I told you if my husband comes to any harm..."

She hissed at him, and then her eye caught something on almost the bottom of the asset list, a notation of a hunting lodge in Scotland. Without a word she flung the file down, still open on the asset list and stormed out of her office, muttering about doing things herself if she wanted it done right. Harry gaped at her departing back, he realised then, she really did love that snarky dark old potions master of them.

His eyes caught the list, frowning he glanced it over quickly, remembering her mention of a hunting lodge the previous night, then his eyes caught the listing; bloody hell! She was going after them alone.

SSHG

"If you move I _will_ kill you, Lucretia Avery"

Hermione's voice rang out starkly in the stunned silence. Lucretia and the imposter stood gaping between the two of them. Severus who calmly stood with his wand pointed at them, a snarl on his face with their own wands grasped in his spare hand; and at Hermione in the doorway, her wand also pointed at them, a look of the purest loathing on her face.

Her eyes roamed the bare chested wizard, knowing he was her husband, she saw the bruises across his chest, the lips that still had a bluish tint to them realising he endured pain and cold at the hands of this witch in front of her. That simmering anger in the pit of her stomach started to boil upwards, overtaking her body and senses, this witch had hurt her husband, had caused him harm!

The blood pounded through her heart and rushed in her ears, all Hermione was aware of at that point was the red hot anger, her vision red. "You bitch! What did you do to my husband!"

Hermione approached the witch in front of her, her normal soft chocolate brown eyes were now dark wooden brown, cold and angry; Lucretia knew the look of a woman scorned, she knew the wrath of a woman. Wasn't she one herself after all... She swallowed nervously and stepped a step back, she was vengeful but not idiotic - trying to glare at the young petite witch enclosing on her.

Severus in the meantime had bounded the imposter with ropes to one of the chairs, and was now watching his wife with amusement, completely planning on letting this little scene play out its course; he was not known for being meddlesome.

He was curious as to see how far Hermione Jean Granger-Snape would go in her anger.

"Well, he is mine to do with as I please... Didn't he tell you mudblood? I was his first... I fucked him so hard and long... Taught him everything he knows! He would have married me if I had not then chosen the Dark Lord over him... Oh yes, he is mine."

Lucretia sneered mirthlessly, she was trying to bide time, trying to think of a way out; all she managed to do though was scorn the witch in front of her all the more. Hermione's face was pale, her cheeks red and flushed with the rushing and pounding blood of her anger, she would kill this witch!

"He is nothing of yours Avery! His heart has always belonged to someone alse! You were just a replacement woman to him! And you will feel the pain you inflicted on him, times hundred!"

She felt the stab in her heart at the mention of his heart belonging to Harry's mother, but she could not deny the truth, no matter how hard it was to her, he did love the glorious Lily Evans Potter, no use to deny it.

The Lily Evans that could not do any wrong in his eyes. The Lily Evans Potter that would _never_ deserve Severus Snape.

The Anger intensified hundred fold coupled with the hurt of her doomed love for her husband, and with that Hermione did the unthinkable, she muttered the torture curse. "Crucio!"

The absolute venom in her voice and the conviction in her eyes made sure that the curse was indeed meant, causing the older dark haired witch to collapse on the ground and curl in pain, her shrieks echoing around the small room. Severus knew he had to intervene now, he knew enough of his wife to know her guilt would bother her later for using an unforgivable.

Hermione stood over the withering and screaming witch, not one ounce of feeling or seemingly regret in her face, her eyes still the wooden angry orbs; her wand pointed at the twitching witch. Keeping the curse in place, a twitch of her mouth indicated at her almost pleasure of what she was doing.

Severus walked over; he laid his hand on her forearm, gently pushing it down so that her wand lowered and his soft voice quietly speaking to her as his eyes locked on hers. "That's enough Hermione... She is captured now ... Don't do this... Come on my dear... I'm here, I'm well..."

Finally, his voice pushed through and he saw the recognition in her eyes, the moment the blinding rage subsided and her senses returned. She blinked, and looked at him then the pathetic moaning heap on the floor; immediately she pointed her wand again, and muttered "incancerous", watching the witch being bonded with ropes.

Severus waited for the realisation to set in, and the guilt to follow in her eyes, yet nothing came; she remained calm and controlled with a certain coldness in her eyes every time she watched the witch. It sent a chill down his spine; who knew she was capable of compartmentalising her emotions? At last she turned to him, her eyes softened and her fingers gently touching one of the bruises on his pale chest, her brow furrowing in concern.

"You're hurt..."

Then she rushed into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burrowing her face into his chest; they never hugged, affection outside of sex and the basic perfunctory displays didn't happen so Severus was stiff and unsure. He carefully wrapped his own arms around her small form, carefully holding her and patting her back with his one hand.

His body slowly relaxed, and finally, he let himself feel the hug, let himself breathe her in: her familiar cherry scent, her soft form in his arms. Dropping his head to rest on her head her hair tickling his nose, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let himself care for this witch, maybe the affectionate marriage she asked for wouldn't be so bad.

Neither of them had noticed that Harry had witnessed the entire scuffle and ensuing tender moment from where he stood in the doorway.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

 ** _Affections_**

"Severus? Do you need anything?"

Hermione was hovering, and Severus was getting annoyed at the witch; since they had returned late that morning from the Hunting lodge, she had been _mothering_ him, bordering on smothering.

She would continuously ask him if he was fine, if he needed anything if he was sure he was fine. Then the hovering, he would still think that he needed a drink and she would already be rushing to bring him water or juice. She had been bringing food as well and kept him banned to their bed while feeding him cold potions, insisting she had to do preventative treatment; so as that he would not get ill after his cold night.

He was thoroughly annoyed, and he hasn't even been home for eight hours yet; finally, he just couldn't stand it anymore and snapped.

"Madam please stop with your incessant mothering! I'm not a debilitated infant! Just desist and let me be!"

Hermione blinked, her eyes shined with instant emotion, tears pricking behind her eyelids, she stifled a sob and hurried from the bedroom. She barely heard him mutter before closing the door behind her in haste, as to try and hide her tears from him.

"Damnable... Hermione wait..."

Severus dragged a tired cold hand through his hair, he had overreacted he knew that, and no idea how to fix it now. He wasn't used to trying to be affectionate. What was he thinking; he hasn't even tried one iota since he decided to this morning. He could hear the muffled sob through the door, he sighed again, what the damnation was it with women?

One moment she's all rage and fury, then motherly and tender, and then crying and insecure?

Women!

SSHG

Hermione calmed herself, she needed to breathe and let the tears dry; she needed to tell Severus about the pregnancy.

And thus it was an hour later that she carried the late dinner tray into their room, a tentative smile on her face; she noticed how her husband followed her progress almost warily, not an expression he usually had. Severus was wondering what mood she was in now, that smile told him she was back to sweet and tender mothering Hermione, but for just in case; he didn't say anything scathing and just took the tray she offered.

"Thank you, madame."

He still kept a wary eye on her as he picked up the utensils and delicately started to cut up his food, his nimble hands and fingers fluidly moving across his plate and up to his mouth. He was constantly checking her face, watching for any hint of her swiftly changing mood. Ready to cower under the duvet if it came need to be. She kept sitting on the foot end, that small smile firmly in place, she watched his graceful eating movements as if mesmerised. After what seemed like an interminable time period, her face turned serious; Severus tensed, mood swing warnings flashing in his head.

"Severus... I've got something to tell you... "

Her eyes dropped down uncertainly as she shifted stiffly, still seeming to be uncomfortably uncertain. He gently laid down his utensils on his plate, turning his full attention on her, a brow raised quizzically.

"Pray continue madam."

Hermione cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing. "Well you see, the day you got kidnapped... Well, yesterday...I found out something. I...I-" she gulped nervously, what if he was angry?

His brow raised higher, interest now lighting his features. She gulped and steeled her gaze and shoulders straight. "I'm pregnant Severus, about four weeks along."

He paled if that was even possible with his normally pale complexion, and his eyes actually blinked twice; it was obvious he had also not really thought much of the possibility of a child at this point in time.

"A child?"

It was said softly, almost unbelievingly, his gaze flickered down to her stomach as if looking for something visual. She stood up and lifted the tray from his lap and placed it on the bedside table, then she sat down next to him. Hermione took his hand in both of hers and placed it on her stomach, keeping his hand in place by covering it with hers. She watched him intently, the almost disbelievingly yet amazed look on his face.

"Severus... I know I'm not _her..._ I will never be Lilly Potter, and I've gotten my own opinion of her. Simply, she would never deserve you. But I do care for you, and I am content with you, please... Please let us be happy in our own way? Let us give this child the best we can?"

Her breath rushed out, she was taking a leap, she just wanted him to realise that she was there that she was real! He frowned, his gaze still on her stomach where she still held his hand in place. After what seemed an eternity he glanced up at her, an almost faint smile on his lips.

"Hermione, I do care. Even if it seems I do not. And I will work on this growing affection for you. As for Lily... No, you are not her. But you are you, and I am proud to be matched with you. Now... Come here wife, lay with me, I've found that I missed your presence while we were separated."

He patted the bed next to him and lifted the duvet, indicating she must get in. Hermione smiled brightly, then immediately climbed over him and still fully dressed she climbed beneath the covers and scooted close next to him, laying her head on his chest. She felt his arm tentatively snake beneath her to hold her across her shoulders to his chest. She sighed in contentment, this was the first time that she would lay in his arms in full awareness. They never held each other, not even after sex, she had woken up a few times in his arms but knew that was done in his sleep. She was happy.

This might not be a love declaration; in fact, it was far from it. But it was something, something in the right direction and she knew that it was the beginning, that from now on it would grow, and maybe blossom into something so much more. As she listened to his heartbeat beneath her ear, the rise and fall of his chest while he was breathing; lulling her, her eyes started to droop and within minutes she was blissfully asleep in her husband's arms.

Severus heard her breathing evening out and knew the moment she was asleep, yet he did not move. Her hair was once again tickling his nose, her cherry scent his welcome and familiar companion.

This was his witch, his wife.

And as young as she was, the mother of his expected child. He frowned a moment, he was nineteen years her senior, and sometimes he felt guilty about it, she deserved someone young and fresh. Not him. Not an old grouch who stayed hung up on an old lost love, yet they had been matched, regardless their age difference. He thought of her words about Lily, why had she said that Lily didn't deserve him? To him it had always been the other way around, he didn't deserve Lily and he sure as Merlin did not deserve Hermione either.

The wiles of women, he'd never understood it. His arm that held her subtly tightened, he would keep his word, he would cultivate this affection he felt for her for their child's sake, and for Hermione's sake. She did deserve someone who'd care for her and treat her well. And if she had to be matched to him, the least he could do was try and be that for her.

SSHG

"Yes, she used an unforgivable Gin... And she had threatened me twice before that also. I'm worried... And technically I have to report that she had used an unforgivable, but then she'd be suspended and trialled... I can't do that to her either!"

Harry trailed off, he was discussing this dangerous Hermione he discovered, he didn't know what to make of it. Yet Ginny seemed strangely unfazed by his revelations. She instead smiled indulgently.

"Love; if it was me and you ... I'd also kill. Ever hear the saying, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Well, it's true you know, us woman can feel anger a lot deeper and therefore more dangerously than the average man. Because we tend to keep it locked up more, and feel so much more and deeper. And I think you must not report that... After all, it is not like she's running around the street out of control while cursing everyone."

Ginny still smiled, patting his hand consolingly; he frowned more, at a seeming loss for a response. So Ginny continued and tried to clarify for him some more.

"As for this dangerous Hermione you mentioned, did you know, she had in fact always been like that? Before, she had just not been a woman in love with her husband. Who was kidnapped by a madwoman? With all those feelings and a brilliant mind with all the knowledge of all curses... Well, I'm surprised she had only used the crucio."

Harry stood up and paced the room in front of her, nervous energy emanating from him "How can you say Hermione has always been like that Gin? She has always been good and kind not vengeful!"

Ginny roared out in laughter, patting her husband's shoulder.

"Hermione has always been vengeful and aggressive! But as I said, previously as a young girl with limited knowledge of curses and no one she felt strong enough for. Just remember a punched Malfoy... And killer canaries set after Ron! Oh… Leaving Umbridge to the centaurs… Rita Skeeter in a jar! And my personal favourite; Marietta Edgecombe. Really Harry! Do you know your best friend at all? And didn't you once mention that even Ron thought she was scary sometimes?"

She smirked at him playfully, holding back another bout of laughter at his confused and flushed face. He frowned, then closed his eyes and groaned, Ginny knew he had finally realised what she was saying, Hermione has always had a vicious temper, and with her brains, it could be dangerous.

He sighed and smiled also finally. "Your right Gin, as usual, I'll not report it, but I will have to talk to her. She needs to get her emotions under control."

Ginny smiled encouragingly and stood up to give her husband a hug. "You'll do what's right Harry, you always do."

 _A/N - Something new for me :-) a Fic Rec, please go check it out?_

 _It is "Whispers in the Dark" by Reddhg87, you will find the story under my Favourites, oh its a Sevmione so go on and enjoy it!_


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: Some childbirth scenes here._

 _And in my story apparition is safe in pregnancy (As I couldn't find any canon references saying otherwise.)_

 ** _Chapter 16_**

 ** _Urania_**

"Green."

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration, she and Severus had been having this fight for weeks now, or rather; this _disagreement. A_ nd today was the deciding battle, the paints and brushes were standing ready in the centre of the second bedroom and all furniture covered and ready for the painting session.

"No Severus! She's a girl! Green will not be the colour of her room! Lavender."

Severus scowled but then his face settled in that impassive mask, he lifted an eyebrow and eyeballed her.

"Truce then. Green and lavender, they should suit together."

Hermione then took a look at the two containers of open paint, one soft green and one a soft lavender, only now she realised that they did go together, but green? Deep breath and _compromise_ she reminded herself, they look good together after all... Smiling brightly she nodded and raised her wand; Severus smiled and raised his too.

"Yes! Two walls green and two purple! Ready?"

He nodded slightly while taking in her excited face, he found he liked this compromise. It was not so bad, his petit wife waited expectantly for him and he couldn't help but notice the way her protruding stomach made her look top heavy. Yet to him she was beautiful; Smiling slightly he nodded more pronouncedly and pointed his wand at the green container of paint, Hermione following suit with the lavender container.

Then with flicks and charms, they stood back and watched with satisfaction as the paint rollers and brushes starting flying around and getting busy with the painting. Grinning Hermione turned to her husband, tall and straight next to her as always.

"Come on! I want cheese and sweetened condensed milk!"

Then she grabbed his hand before he had a chance to react and dragged him from the room, he rolled his eyes as he let her lead him downstairs to the kitchen. She was still very much a control freak.

And now a pregnant one with dangerous mood swings, hormones and weird appetite cravings. Severus had learned in the last seven months to indulge her, for his own safety's sake. A fleeting memory of an incident five months prior crossing his mind; he grimaced, vividly recalling him locking himself in the broom closet to hide from his raging wife.

It was just an innocent remark, he had just told her that her eating habit and cravings were absolutely atrocious and repugnant, the next thing he knew he was hit with a stinging hex, immediately followed by other hexes. He had ended up running and sending protego spells to protect himself, not willing to return hex her in her pregnant state; eventually ending up in the broom closet.

He had to talk her calm through the closet door till it was safe for him to exit, she had then immediately launched herself into his arms and apologised profusely. He had felt a bit mollified then, but just a bit, it ended up in some great make up sex though. Severus smirked at that memory, since then He liked provoking her, for the after sex, but only to a certain limit as he had no wish to hide in a closet again while his body was stinging due to the remnants of the stinging hex.

Severus became aware of her incessant chattering, he has no idea what she was chattering on about but grimaced as he saw her dunking cheddar into the open tin of sweetened condensed milk. Truly nauseating cravings she had.

"Severus! You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

She pouted at him sulkily, her hand with a piece of dripping condensed milk dunked cheddar halfway to her mouth.

"Apologies my dear... I was too busy looking at you gormandise your mouth with another repellent craving..."

Severus knew he was pushing her but he found he wanted his wife again, and he loved getting her after being worked up and fiery. He was a somewhat sick bastard he guessed, at least she preferred him like that as sparks ignited in her eyes, her lips pursed together.

"I was talking about the baby room, Severus!"

She then slowly and tauntingly opened her mouth wide to pop in the still dripping piece of cheddar, licking her lips seductively as she had long since learned why he provoked her.

"Why don't we cut the chase dear Severus."

She wiggled her brows in suggestion and sauntered, or more accurately, waggled, out of the kitchen feeling satisfaction when she heard his hurried footsteps following her.

SSHG

Hermione stood back and surveyed the room, she was happy, the lavender and green turned out to be a wonderful combo along with the butterfly theme and dark wooden baby furniture. Their daughter had a lovely room!  
A small smile flitted to her lips, it was the 27th of September 2001, and she was officially due on the 3rd of October, just a week away, her hands held her stomach, it was huge, but she couldn't wait to meet her daughter.

The smile widened when she felt arms circling around her from the back, the hands coming to rest on her stomach too, a chin resting on her head. She couldn't get used to these small displays of affection that Severus had started to show all the more frequently, she loved it. And he seemed to be excited just as much as she at the prospect of their daughter's arrival. She frowned momentarily, another sharp stab of pain shot through her back. She had been getting them these last few hours now. Severus felt her stiffening and slight indrawn breath.

"What is it, Hermione?"

His voice held a hint of barely contained worry, Hermione forced herself to relax and placate her husband. She had realised at some point in her pregnancy that he had an easily worried streak when it came to her and the baby, as if he was out of his depth and therefore never sure about what was normal and what not. She turned around in his arms and entwined her arms around his neck, her fingers twirling his black hair.

Her stomach was between them, making it difficult to be close, but she leaned her head forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Just some pain Severus, I believe its fake contractions. You know I told you it was normal the closer it gets to labour... Don't worry dear." She smiled consolingly; he only frowned down at her.

"I do not like it. Let me take you to St Mungo's rather."

Hermione grunted, but before she could say anything else she felt water flowing down her legs as she gasped in surprise and dropped her arms to step back and look down. She had a maternity dress on with flat slippers, and at that moment she was standing in a pool of fluid.

"What in damnation..." Her husband's voice trailed off in shock, Hermione quickly glanced up at him, seeing his absolute pale face and wide shocked eyes, then he grabbed her shoulders and without a word they disappeared with a pop.

SSHG

Severus was pacing, he was waiting for them to call him back in. Hermione was in labour no doubt of that, they had told him to go wait outside as apparently, he was causing her distress with his anxiety. He grunted. He didn't get anxious, he was Severus Snape for Merlin's sake! Nothing fazed him.

Except for Lily when she was still alive.

And Hermione.

She fazed him a lot, in fact, more than Lily ever had. What a time to think of this—he must get in there; his wife needed him! He had to do his duty and support her in this and it was his fault after all! He made her pregnant! Just then a medi witch called him in.

"Mr Snape, it's time, your wife requests your presence..."

She trailed off and gulped, this wizard looked positively terrifying! She knew him of course, he used to be her potions Professor in Hogwarts but he now looked even more petrifying than he used to in school. Without a word he stalked past her and into the delivery room, she sighed in relief having almost expected him to deduct house points from her.

Severus walked to the bed, he took his wife's limp hand in his and held it comfortingly as he tried to remain calm so as not to be kicked out again. Hermione was slick with sweat, her face was pale and exhausted as they had been here for six hours already after all. She smiled wanly at him, her eyes probing his, looking for something?

"Hush dear, I'll remain calm if you want me here..."

She only nodded, her eyes still looking into his looking for something unknown to him. Just then a contraction hit her, a big one. She gave out a slight scream as the healer and medi witch were busy between her propped up and open legs.

Severus felt her clenching his hand hard, but he didn't indicate any pain, he only clenched his teeth and rode it through. After what seemed like minutes her grip relaxed again and she was panting with sweat rolling from her forehead, Severus took the damp washcloth from the bedside table and wiped her brow and face.

"It's alright dear... It's almost over..." He had no idea if he was telling her the truth, but he knew he had to say something, he felt his gut twisting every time she was in pain as if he was feeling her pain, he didn't want her to be in pain.

"Mrs Snape, on the next contraction push hard, that should do it, the baby is almost here." The healer had a soft comforting voice, completely calm. Severus sighed in relief, at least he had not lied to his wife then. His thought had barely finished when he felt her hand gripping harshly on his again, another contraction, this time she pushed hard. He saw the strain on her neck, another slight scream escaping from her mouth.

"Push dear... That's it... You are so brave, Hermione... " He whispered close to her ear, not wanting everyone to know that he had a heart, a heart for his wife.

After what felt like hours, but was in fact only a few minutes, a piercing cry broke the silence. "It's a girl Mr and Mrs Snape! Congratulations!"

He snapped his head around, seeing the healer holding up the newborn baby, covered in blood and mucus. The umbilical cord still uncut, his eyes narrowed at the healer looking at him expectantly. Then Severus realised, seeing the medi holding a pair of scissors out to him. He gently let go of his wife's hand and took the scissors, then looking at his wife's exhausted, yet smiling face, he cut the cord where the healer indicated to him.

He felt a surge of pride at that moment then watched predatorily as the healer took away his baby to weigh, check and wrap her. Finally, the medi handed him the now swaddled closed baby. He awkwardly took her and glanced down at the visible baby's face, moving to sit next to Hermione and holding her so that she could also see her.

But Severus could not take his gaze away from her, she was perfect. He traced a finger down her small little snub nose, the baby looked up at him not crying and seemingly completely focused. Even though according to those baby books Hermione made him read that was not possible. She had a thick tuft of black hair on her head, peeking out from under the blanket. He saw the wave they were drying in and smirked, Hermione's curls. Severus was completely mesmerised with her, completely in love with this perfect little being that was his daughter. He just could not take his eyes from her.

"Urania Hermione Snape..."

He whispered her name and handed the bundle to her eager mother as she frowned at him questioningly, they had decided on Urania Snape, so she was confused at her name. "Hermione?"

Severus smiled gently at his small family, his women. "Yes. Because you are the bravest woman I know, and I want our daughter to share your name because of it."

His reason was simply put making Hermione smile weakly, still surprised, but she would let him have his way. She was just too glad as always when he indicated that he cared for her more than he admitted to.

"Welcome, Urania Hermione Snape."


	18. Chapter 17

_AN: Did I mention I am not the biggest Dumbledore & Marauder fan? Well… I am not ;-)_

 _Mistakes are my own - No Beta_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Is it Love (Three Years Later)**_

"There you go, angel!"

Hermione clapped her hands together, Urania gave her a toothy grin and held out her chubby toddler arms in a pickup gesture. Hermione laughed and picked up her three year old, swinging her around and around.

She was such a pretty girl, blackest hair like her father, curly like her mother, soft brown eyes also from Hermione and palest skin like her father again.

She sat down on the browning grass and looked at her girl chasing some imaginary butterfly, Hermione looked up when a shadow fell over her and smiled up at her husband. He then sat down next to her, his long legs stretched out in front of him. As usual, he had on black dress pants and dragon hide shoes with a black button up shirt, long sleeved. It always amazed her that he never seemed to feel hot in his always black and full clothes, luckily he doesn't wear the full robes that much anymore in last years. Finally relaxing at home enough to go around in normal clothes.

He was watching their daughter with a slight smile on his face and as if he knew she had been studying their daughter's genetic diversity he casually remarked. "Thank Merlin she inherited your nose."

Hermione laughed and flicked his shoulder with the back of her hand. "I happen to like your nose, Severus!"

He glanced at her and grunted disbelievingly. "Don't be absurd Hermione. My nose looks like a beak, I have no qualms about that shortcoming."

She only laughed again, then shifted closer next to him and kissed the tip of his nose before resting her head on his shoulder. "Nevertheless, I still adore your nose."

At that moment the little girl saw her father and with a squeal ran to him and launched herself into his lap, Severus braced for the impact with an indulgent smile and wrapped his arms around her bracingly.

"'Addy! 'Addy! Mommy winged me!" Her broken words were cute, indicating her still very young age, but both parents knew she was smart, very smart.

"That's lovely daddy's poppet! Mommy does like playing with you doesn't she."

He then hugged her to his chest till she squirmed. She giggled up at her daddy and he smiled lovingly at her before planting a kiss on her forehead, letting her go so that she could chase whatever it was again. Hermione watched the exchange with a happy smile, Severus had surprised the whole wizarding world.

He was a wonderful father.

He had fallen so irrevocably in love with his daughter at first sight that she could get anything out of him, she had him twisted completely around her little finger. He adored her in every way and Hermione could never thank the gods enough for her match.

They had a good life, happy and content. Fights there were but both being highly logical beings they resolved and compromised everything always.

There was only one thing missing.

Love.

Or should she rather say, the recognition of love?

Because love there was plenty of in their home. They both adored their daughter, Hermione loved her husband and she knew he loved her by now as well. In fact, everyone knew it, yet it was still the forbidden subject. She could never show or admit her love for him, and he still lived in denial about his love for her while clinging to the memory of Lily fiercely.  
She wondered why he was so afraid to let go of that memory. Why was he afraid to love her?

SSHG

"Three months ago it was Gustav Simmons and now it's Lucretia Avery? It doesn't make sense. Why are both their sentences shortened so drastically?"

Hermione lowered the newspaper to glare at her husband as if he would somehow know exactly what was going on in the ministry. She had stopped working with the birth of Urania, having decided to stay at home for her developing years and then pursue her career further when she started primary school at age six.

Hermione was young and knew with the delay in ageing in witches and wizards she had more than enough time to develop her career later in life.

Her attention was brought back to the present when her husband leered at the paper in her hands, the front page article about the release of Lucretia Avery the next month. "And I would know, how, madam wife?"

She could see he was just as upset as she was at the news, so her expression softened and she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry Severus, I am just upset, didn't mean to be scathing with you."

His shoulders then also relaxed a bit and he gave her a slight nod, turning his attention back to Urania in her high chair. He was cutting up her meat for her and prompting her to eat her vegetables. She smiled, he took his duties as a parent so serious. Just as serious as he took every job he had to do, no matter what it was.

Hermione decided to change the subject she was not in the mood to have her evening soured by Lucretia Avery. "Severus, Molly Weasley invited us to spend Christmas there." His head jerked up and a dark scowl coloured his features.

"No."

Hermione sighed, if he was on one-word responses then that meant he had closed up, completely, she had to take out the big guns, meaning their daughter. "Severus... We always go there, why does it have to be a fight first?"

His scowl turned even darker then. "We do not fight madam, we merely disagree."

Hermione had to stifle a smile, it was true of course, their fights were usually in the forms of quiet hisses and big words exchanges.

"You know it is good for Urania to be exposed to extended family and that she absolutely adores the Weasley's and Potter's... Especially since Ron's and Harry's children are her friends as well."

She smirked in satisfaction as she saw his mouth tighten in that thin line, indicating his displeasure, meaning she had won.

"Madam Wife you should really cease to use our daughter for your favour on our _disagreements._ "

Hermione laughed at him, patting his arm to show her empathy but not taking her argument back, then she stood up from the dining table to remove their empty dinner plates. Severus had returned to help their daughter to eat a slight scowl still evident between his brows.

SSHG

"Severus... I've gotten some news for you."

Hermione fiddled with her wand nervously, it was April in the year that Urania would turn four and she had found out that she was pregnant again. Severus looked up from his potion making, seeing her pale face etched with nerves. Urania was in her room taking a nap and Hermione had sat in his lab in her usual chair while reading a bit.

Severus was not idiotic, he had noticed his wife was pale and sick the last few weeks but she tried to hide it from him. He frowned, he hates it that she always tries to hide her deeper thoughts and emotions.

Then again, he couldn't blame her it was not as if he made it so that she felt safe to disclose them. Merlin, he didn't even show his deeper thoughts and feelings towards her. "What's the news, Hermione?"

He went for the gentle approach, he only called her on her name when he was in a good mood and feeling sentimental towards his wife so he smiled slightly, trying to encourage her to talk. She took a deep breath.

"It seems I'm pregnant again..." She trailed off uncertainly, watching his every move with baited breath. She relaxed when she realised he wasn't angry or even seemingly upset. In fact, he smiled at her!

"That's appropriate news, Hermione. It's not like we didn't expect another pregnancy, after all, we're required at least two children. And now that Urania has graced us, I feel I welcome the idea of another child."

Hermione grinned widely at him, nodding her head furiously. "I'm glad you're happy with it Severus, I am too, I hope it's a boy this time."

She smiled and picked up her book again, for a moment their eyes locked and she felt his gaze looking straight through her, stripping her bare, seeing right into her soul and through it. He always looked at her like that as if seeing her completely and utterly.

It did strange things to her senses. It made her stomach knot and her heart bounce in her chest, blood rushing through her ears and her sense of smell seemed to pick up his every scent, intoxicating her. He lowered his gaze and continued to gracefully cut the rest of his ingredients as she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm. When she opened her eyes she immediately lifted her book again to try and divert her attention away from her mesmerising husband.

SSHG

"Gustav, the time is close. We need to start the second stage of the plan..." Gustav nodded carefully, he was well aware of the stages of the plan.  
Lucretia was obsessed, it was as if she had lost her mind completely the almost four years she had been in Azkaban, so Gustav didn't dare say anything against her. She would kill him without thought.

"I'll inform our woman inside that it's time for her part again." Lucretia smiled venomously, this time the Snape's would both pay; along with that offspring of them.

SSHG

Severus was studying his wife intently as she was reading while sitting in her chair, as always in the lab with him. Urania was playing on the colourful play mat in front of her mother, dressing up a doll while talking to the doll the whole time.

He found his concentration was truly nonexistent that afternoon and could not fathom why. His eyes narrowed, taking in the slight worry frown on Hermione's brow. It was always there, very slight, almost not visible, but by now he knew every expression, every line and even every pore on her face. He has always wondered what caused that barely discernible worry, he would sometimes catch her looking at him probingly. Seemingly waiting for something from him, looking for something that only he could give.

What is it that he felt for his wife?

He frowned, still studying his wife, what did he feel?

He thought of Lily, her face had waned so much in his mind's eye of which he could hardly recall specific features anymore, it would worry him when he realised. Hermione's face though, it was glowing in his mind and he could call up her every feature at any time. He had promised her that he wouldn't fall in love with her, wouldn't die for her, why did it feel that those promises might be empty now? He found himself always wanting her presence near him, even if it was in silence like now. He would want her to smile, especially smile at him, and he would feel warm when that laugh of hers would roll out her throat.

The way her eyes sparkled when she was explaining about some new book or spell, she was brilliant with the development of new spells, she would always want his input. She made him feel wanted and even needed.

She made him feel loved, did his wife love him?

He thought on it, the specific affection displays she had, that indicated love and not just mutual affection. She 'adored' his nose for Merlin's sake! Even kisses his nose on various occasions; somehow to him, that alone was an indication of deeper feelings. Who would like his nose after all? Only someone who loved him.

He felt that warmness that was always present with thoughts of Hermione spread through his whole body, he felt his heart rate increase and for the first time in almost five years of marriage, he looked at his wife in something akin to open love.

But could she really love him?

He the dungeon bat of Hogwarts, ex death-eater, who was responsible for the Potters death, dared he hope for love from thiswarm-heartedd witch?

Did he deserve love?

And then the other matter, did he dare to open himself again for someone, did he want to put his heart in someone's hands again? What if she ripped it out as well? He cleared his throat, he needed to ask her something first, something that had always bothered him.

"Hermione, tell me..."

She glanced up at his quiet voice, smiling slightly, she was momentarily taken aback, an unknown light was shining in his eyes and something she dared not hope to put a name on. "Yes Severus, what is it?"

He took a breath and closed his eyes momentarily then opened them again with resolve. "That night you told me that we were expecting Urania, you said something, it's been bothering me... You said that Lily would never deserve me, why do you feel that?"

He frowned intently at her, reading her every expression. She took in a breath, somehow she knew this would be the make and break conversation so she had to speak honestly and be completely open finally.

"Because, she was not so great. Not so perfect. She could not even forgive you a transgression that was made in an emotional moment. As a teenager. People make mistakes, but friendship, love, is about forgiving them the mistakes. Realising their mistake and their remorse for the mistake and forgiving. She did neither. She had already chosen the Marauders over you before you called her a mudblood. The incident was only the excuse to openly let you go. Maybe your friendship complicated her life? I don't know. All I know is, she could not love you as you deserve. For twenty four years you've remained loyal to her memory, giving everything to her ghost. More penance than was needed ever. She could not even forgive you a boy's mistake. And yes, you reacted wrong. Fell in with the wrong crowds, made mistakes - did awful things - then you repented. You helped get them in hiding by going to Dumbledore, still, you were made out as the evil. She and James Potter deserved each other. And you -" she trailed off, unsure whether to continue, the rest was deeper ground, the ground where her own feelings came in.

He looked paler than normal but he didn't seem angry, just very shocked. He had walked over to her while she had spoken and was now kneeling in front of her taking her hands in his own, her book forgotten on her lap.

"Please... Please go on Hermione." He spoke softly, almost pleadingly. So taking another calming breath, trying to muster her courage, she continued.

"And you deserve everything. You did more for her than was needed in a thousand years, you did more for this wizarding world than any of us, even us golden trio. You lost so much, and she only waltzed away, leaving her supposedly best friend alone and broken to fend for himself further when that incident was an obvious cry for help. I am not saying you are perfect. I am not saying I am blind to your faults. You were a bully to many of your students over the years due to the unresolved anger you had. Innocent students. But I also do understand where you came from. Why certain behaviours were necessary as a spy and as a Potions Master. But she left her friend in the end of the day so that she could live happily with your bully. Yes, James changed, and yes they were good people in all, and yes they got a bad deal in the end. Yes, Harry is a wonderful man and their son but, what they did to you was unforgivable in my opinion. She could forgive a bigoted bully that was involved in a prank that could have killed you in school, yet she could not forgive your mistake. You did everything for her in repentance, you kept us alive so many times during school years... No. She does not deserve you... She never loved you in the way that I-" she broke off.

His eyes were probing hers, that intensity there waiting for her to go on and say it, imploring her to in silence with his eyes only.

"She could never love you the way that I love you Severus Snape."

She closed her eyes, too scared to see what's in his. She felt his hands gripping hers tightly then one hand let go and she felt him cupping her face with that hand.

"Hermione... Open your eyes. Look at me." Her eyelids fluttered open tentatively as she looked into his obsidian eyes and she saw love? Did he finally admit he loved her? Was he finally going to give her the one thing that was lacking in her life? She felt the barest flutter of hope in her heart, the faintest whisper of it.

His thumb was gently stroking her cheek and his other hand that still held her hands also lifted to cup the other side of her face. His hands gently pulled her head forward as he whispered his lips over hers, so gently it could almost have been her imagination if it wasn't for the lingering tingle where his lips had touched.

He pulled back slightly looking into her eyes, a small smile on his mouth, his hands still holding her face between his palms.

"Thank you... Maybe I needed to hear that aloud from someone. Maybe I've been manipulated for so long to feel that guilt for their death that I made it so much a part of me. Hermione... I've realised for a long time now that Lily does not own my heart. I'm finally beginning to realise she probably never had; not in the sense I thought in any way. That it was guilt and perhaps pride? Pride to admit that my childhood friend whom I had an infatuation with had rejected me and then guilt for calling her that abominable name and then my part in their eventual death. Don't get me wrong, I loved her, she was my best friend, my first love...but, not my last, not my only. It made me miss out so much in life. Yet I cannot regret that I spent the last twenty four years hanging on to a ghost. Do you know why?"

He spoke so softly, merely a whisper but every word was so intense coming from his heart. Hermione shook her head in the negative indicating she did not know and that he must continue.

"Because my dear, by staying unmarried, by not giving my heart away it led me to you. I got to have you; even being an insufferable know it all-" He smiled slightly with that at her. "-And I know that I'd never have loved anyone as I love you now. I agree with some of what you say, finally; maybe Lily did indeed not deserve me, but I sure in merlin's name do not deserve you. But, I'm selfish enough to not push you away because of that sense of righteousness. I'm a selfish slytherin after all, so I will take what you give me and I will do my best to give you what you deserve. Just know this, no matter what, you are the holder of my heart you are the witch I love with my entirety."

Tears were now streaming unchecked down her face, over his thumbs also, but she did not care. This was the happiest moment in her life! The most beautiful and raw moment between them.

He loved her. Her old Potions Master, greatest war hero and her husband... He loved her!

Her hands also then cupped his face and smiling happily between her tears she pulled him towards her and kissed his mouth, she kissed him hungrily as her salty tears mingling on their joined lips. In return, he kissed her back passionately, and that kiss was different.

Different than all the rest, it wasn't just hunger and passion. No, it was that, but with an extra ingredient.  
Love.


End file.
